


SINHAL#21

by liusichu



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - Fandom, Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I did not know what the hell was RV writing, I hate to say that but it's a love triangle in last four chapters, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Most archives were basing on the comics Geoff Johns wrote, Not every chapter is connected, Not traditional happy ending, Sex, Sorry only Chinese, one is semi original character-centric, yet still Sinestro/hal is the major part of these works
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liusichu/pseuds/liusichu
Summary: Serval short stories about halsinestro.





	1. one night

正如哈尔拥有无比强大的意志力一样，他也拥有无比丰富的想象力。可就算哈尔想象力再怎么丰富，也没想过自己被人压在自己床上狠狠操弄的情景，自己他妈的还完全是自愿的。因为对方的娴熟不住地尖叫喘息，被操开的身体被情欲染成绯红，自己努力迎合对方的节奏。虽然对哈尔来说做到愉悦尽兴就没有别的可在意的，但这一定是哪里出了问题。他完全不明白为什么事情会发展到这个地步。啊，不不，哈尔很清楚为什么事情会变成这个样子。

塞尼斯托是他曾经的同伴、导师、战友以及他的朋友，而现在他不知道是否要加上另一个暧昧的词汇。哈尔敬重他、欣赏他所能做到之事，他们就像相识多年的老友。塞尼斯托理解他为何为他甚于任何一个在他生命中出现的人。

因此塞尼斯托以恐惧为武器在科鲁加独裁统治，作为第一位变节者被放逐至反物质宇宙，在科瓦德自行组建自己的黄灯军团，哈尔能感受到的自然是震惊背叛和失落；但很多年后的哈尔同样知道，当时的塞尼斯托已经站在底盘塌陷的顶上摇摇欲坠只差一步便会坠下深渊，那个将他推下去的人便是离塞尼斯托最近的自己。哈尔未曾设想过如果当初他选择的是去为塞尼斯托辩解而非辩证，是否能将自己的朋友从悬崖上拉下来，不是注视着塞尼斯托渐行渐远的背影，令其骄傲的永远闪耀的光芒被剥夺后，明亮至刺眼的黄色覆盖于其身。但地球的绿灯侠从不为此后悔，他看见男人在其母星的所作所为，那些……如同旧日的法西斯的暴政行为为人民带来的恐惧、悲伤与痛苦，他无法忘怀。

向阿奇洛交付完军团，塞尼斯托便消失在宇宙深处，哈尔偶尔会从一些遥远扇区来到总部的菜鸟那儿听闻红皮肤的科鲁加人的事。塞尼斯托似乎不想再与哈尔见面一般地远远躲开哈尔会出现的地方，不再出现在他面前。在一次他从群星中回到地球，听闻塞尼斯托与其他地球反派们随同蝙蝠侠从辛迪加手下拯救他的世界的事情之后，终于意识到这件事情的哈尔一边教导白圈圈，一边随着塞尼斯托留下的星星点点的印迹寻去。而哈尔看到的总是对方的部下。

塞尼斯托总是擅长并乐于玩弄他人，他会为哈尔设下圈套，诱使他沿着布下的路解开那一个个谜题，期待哈尔接收到只有他能理解的想法的时刻。而这次塞尼斯托像是不想被人了解一般，以往显而易见的答案被层层冰冷坚硬的外壳紧紧地包裹无法被看透，即便知道塞尼斯托所在之地哈尔却无法找到他。哈尔只能暂且返回地球，他隐约记得自己答应带侄子侄女去游乐园玩，而自己好像完全忘了这回事。而在哈尔进屋之前，他找了数日未见踪影的人却已经待在他公寓里很长时间。“……抱歉，霍尔德，我想我今晚不能去陪你玩了，可能要明天了……”边开门边和侄子通话的哈尔看到塞尼斯托背对自己站立的身影，迅速将藏在身后的手插入口袋戴上灯戒。天知道塞尼斯托为什么从他眼皮底下溜走又出现在地球上、出现在他的面前，又是怎么在正义联盟的监视下找到并进入他公寓的。塞尼斯托总是有办法。

礼貌地等哈尔结束通话，塞尼斯托抛出几句嘲讽作为开场白，便一如既往地开打。当他们俩难以以言语进行沟通的时候，似乎向对方挥舞拳头是两人间最直接的沟通方式。哈尔肯定瞭望塔上待着的布鲁斯、乔恩或是别的正在执勤的英雄察觉到他们的情况却默许他们字面意思上灯光四射的对殴，仅可能是因为塞尼斯托找他是哈尔的私事。一旦牵扯到地球跟人民的安危，那只大蝙蝠会毫不含糊地将事情分类到正义联盟需要介入的范围。

但从公寓打到外面再从外面回到公寓，从使用灯戒到最原始的搏斗最后又稀里糊涂地演变成如今这副情形真的是哈尔没有想到的。或许今天的见面就是一个错误的选择。长时间的维和工作未曾闭眼休息已经使哈尔心神疲惫不已，因而他变得更加地厌烦塞尼斯托打架中不时让人难受的言语。在科鲁加人准备开口说话的时候，想着能让男人安静一会儿无论怎样都好的哈尔本能地堵上去，用的却是自己的嘴。几秒后意识到自己在干什么的哈尔想要后退，原本因为他的动作愣住、身体僵硬的男人反而按住他的脑后勺加深这个单纯只是嘴唇触碰的吻。

哈尔当然知道后面会发生什么，他可以拒绝塞尼斯托的邀请，就像塞尼斯托可以在哈尔吻他时揍开他一样。但哈尔没有，塞尼斯托见鬼的也没有，所以才会有后面这么胃痛的故事情节发生。

他不应该在这种情况下进行思考。外星人总有与地球人不同的地方，什么都是外星型号的，比如说尺寸。塞尼斯托开始进入的时候哈尔就噎住了，完全容纳后哈尔感到难于言说之处的满胀，他只能艰难地呼吸放松自己的肌肉。可能已经过了一个小时，或者两个小时，他所能用来判断时间的就只有外面天空的深蓝色已经染成层层叠叠的黑色。哈尔莫名庆幸自己接受过高强度训练，不然他现在很可能丢脸地昏迷过去。但比起男人带给他的从未有过的感觉……哈尔更愿意昏过去装作什么都不知道。关于这些问题，他应该找个时间向蝙蝠侠请教一下，他应该知道些什么。

塞尼斯托注意到身下的人思维又发散开来，就着原先的姿势不变，托起哈尔的腰将整个人翻转过来面向他。哈尔前额的棕发被汗打湿并粘在上面，因为翻转时阴茎在肠壁上粗鲁地摩擦带来的快感战栗，眼中涣散的棕色再度泛出水光。如果哈尔看到这样的自己，绝对会有“自杀算了”的羞怒想法。但在塞尼斯托看来，这时的乔丹露出和平常截然不同的姿态，向来桀骜不驯、我行我素的地球人屈服于欲望，为他打开身体温顺的模样。那份弥足可贵的服从迎合着塞尼斯托的征服欲。

塞尼斯托没有停下动作，“你在想什么？”他问哈尔。哈尔让自己跟上他的速度，尽量平稳自己的气息再快速回答他 ：“嗯……我在想你穿绿灯制服的样子，嗯嗬……要知道，黄色一点都不搭你肤色，塞尼斯托。”他果然不喜欢哈尔开口吐出惹人生厌的句子。塞尼斯托默不作声地加快速度 ：“看来我们的意见总是很不一致。”回答他的只有对方拼命抑制的喘声。

哈尔庆幸朋友们已经带着他可爱的侄子侄女去游乐园玩耍，他真的真的一点都不希望他们过来的时候刚好撞见现在的情形。哈尔不打算去想他应该怎么掩饰过去。在剧烈的撞击中，哈尔的意识不断地汇集起来又被打散，他仍坚持不懈地接起自己断开的思路。他与塞尼斯托是怎么变成这样的关系，哈尔指的是那种、那种绝不适合他们的情愫出现，它来得悄无声息也发酵得迅猛，在哈尔意识到的时候已经长得势不可挡。或许是听到他首次战斗便独自打败了劲敌后，男人转身离开前的一句“不坏”；或许是熟悉的战友的灯戒飞回来时，男人带着独特的温柔安慰自己；或许在更早的时候，早在第一次见面，男人带着傲慢的口吻降落在还是新手的哈尔的面前，给予他丰富的知识和严厉的教导，可能在那时他就已经被吸引了。

“呼哈、塞尼……斯托，呼哈……”他呼唤着红肤色男人的名字，塞尼斯托抬起头与哈尔对望 ：“嗯？”哈尔不禁轻笑了一下，男人的姿态比起自己大概也不会好到哪去。长时间的性爱使得彼此大汗淋漓，科鲁加人平日里的威势减半，梳理整齐的黑发垂下几根，一成不变的严肃表情有些松动，唯有眉头仍习惯性地紧锁。哈尔小幅扯动了一下嘴角，收紧自己缠绕对方身体的双腿，借力将上身抬升，单手环住对方的脖子吻了上去。

哈尔永远不会对他说出来的那几个字，塞尼斯托同样也不会说。

但哈尔想要通过这一行为传递给他的信息，塞尼斯托肯定接收到了，因为对方用同样的方式回应他。

哈尔渴望他，正如塞尼斯托渴望哈尔一样。

 

END.


	2. We need to talk1.

正义联盟。

瞭望塔。

透过坚实的落地玻璃朝外面望去，在内心留下的只剩下震撼。无数的天体在宇宙中闪烁，行星按照自己独特的规律在轨道上快速而又缓慢地旋转着，时而有流星划过，那是一种奇妙的景观，天文学家会为宇宙的神奇毫不吝啬自己的赞叹。银河系唯一存在生命的星球地球，上面的大洲大洋就像高中课本上一样浅蓝和绿灰相间分布，甚至可以看到分布在地球上空的云团移动和变化。

站在那里俯视着地球，甚至会感觉地球就在脚下渺小而脆弱，但蝙蝠侠从来没有闲工夫那么做。比起像个孩童傻站在玻璃前看着橱窗里的物品，他更喜欢坐在操作台前，快速地敲打着键盘监视地球的安全情况，随时通知附近的超级英雄去处理那些该死的自然气象带来的灾害带来的破坏。比如说他刚才让超人去解决美国东部沿海的风暴。“超人说你有事找我，”哈尔从门外飞进来，落到蝙蝠侠身后，“所以，什么事，蝙蝠。”以及通知哈尔•乔丹。

“因为我们需要一场谈话，”蝙蝠侠没有放慢自己的动作，更没有转身面向哈尔，“你最近情况怎么样？”本应该是一句充满关切的问候却像汇报工作的声音一样毫无起伏。

哈尔对蝙蝠侠的问话感到疑惑，他皱起眉：“为什么要这么问？我和往常一样地对2814扇区进行巡查，打击罪犯和帮助需要帮助的人。”“你应该知道我说的不是这个，哈尔，”哈尔对自己被直接打断感到不爽，也因为蝙蝠侠对自己称呼的转换不禁认真起来。“我是说你的个人方面。”“……”来自黑暗骑士的提醒令哈尔想起什么事情，他默默地拉平嘴角。

蝙蝠侠听到后面没有了声音就继续说：“这几天我感觉到你有事情想问我却一直犹豫着没开口，往常行动的时候你总是喜欢像个‘勇士’一样地冲在最前面 ；而最近你总是突然陷于发呆之中给敌人可攻击的漏洞。我对你的私生活没那么感兴趣，但你的‘不在状态’已经影响到团队合作的协调性。”然后他停下动作，转身面对哈尔，“所以告诉我，哈尔，发生了什么？”

过了良久，哈尔才开口：“……不是什么要紧的事情。”露出一脸“不用你管”的表情。“嗯？”蝙蝠侠将尾音拖长挑高声调带上了些感情色彩，使他像一个正常人类，“你确定？”然后目光又回到原来的工  
作上。

“……”哈尔的嘴已经拉直成一条线，“好吧好吧，”过了好一会儿，哈尔像泄了气的皮球挫败地揉了揉前额的刘海，“我也不确定这事儿说出来好不好……”自暴自弃地将事情说出，“但我跟塞尼斯托上床了。”

“……”蝙蝠侠沉默不语，但敲打键盘的声音停了下来暴露他并没有表面上表现的那么淡定。好在他的表情没有任何变化，这让难得窘迫的哈尔稍微放松下来，“我很确定那不是我嗯……积累的问题，而且我非常确定以及肯定我不是基佬！”哈尔抓狂地说道，“但它不像我以往遇到的情况，这很困扰我。”

过了好一会儿，蝙蝠侠才开口 ：“你总是能让人印象深刻。”“我就把这句话当作称赞了。”哈尔干巴巴地说。“……但我并不感到意外，哈尔。”“嘿！” “一直以来除他以外我很难想到有谁还能让你感到，”  
蝙蝠侠斟酌了一下用词，“纠结。”

“……”哈尔飘到玻璃前面，身上的荧光照映到镜面上，使得绿灯侠的脸模糊不清，只留下大概的身体轮廓。他背对蝙蝠侠盯着下面绿蓝相间的天体缓慢旋转移动，蝙蝠侠没有错过他的低语。“……我还记得军团里有人说过我的想象力丰富，我也挺为此自豪的，但和塞尼斯托‘干’起来？这绝对绝对绝对不是我想象得到的事情。”

“你做了什么？”蝙蝠侠又转过身，真正意义上地放下工作听哈尔讲话，基于他不想被哈尔•只要是想到的都敢说敢做•乔丹突如其来的话弄得按错键，“删掉那一部分，我不想知道。”想了想，他又补充道。

“你知道，我们在初号灯侠那种事情发生之后有很久没见面了。在听到我不在时地球发生重大危机他过来帮忙的时候，我就知道我该找他了。我试着追踪他残留下的痕迹，但他还是把自己的痕迹擦得很干净，我只找到他的部下，我没能找到他，但他却突然出现在我家里。我们干了一架。我亲了他。”哈尔简洁地阐明要点，将其他无关内容全部省去。“非常具有你风格的行为。”蝙蝠侠点评道，微微点头表示同意。“嗨！”“继续。”

哈尔感觉视线攻击对某人一点作用都没有就收回视线，不爽地撇过头双手抱胸继续看外面，“他呆滞住了但没推开，当我终于意识到自己在干什么往后退他又……后面接着我一开始说的。”“我本以为他会一拳打翻你直接离开。”哥谭的黑暗骑士很是认真地托着下巴思考。“你这样说真的很有意思吗？！”“你没拒绝他。”蝙蝠侠没有理会哈尔的话，反而是回到上一段的讨论。“对，我是没拒绝他就像他没拒绝我一样！所以现在我操他妈的像个白痴一样纠结！”哈尔又开始头疼地低声咆哮起来，他来回地在操作室内走动。

“那事过去后我开始仔细回想我们之间发生过的事情，所有、细节。  
“他是我过去的伙伴和导师、现在的敌人。  
“他教会了我如何成为一名出色的绿灯侠、意志、责任、还有其他的东西。  
“我不否认当我知道他背叛绿灯军团我有多么地想要亲手掐死他。”

“但你同时也无法否认塞尼斯托对你很重要。”蝙蝠侠替哈尔补上哈尔不愿意承认的事实。

“嗯……”一丝声音从哈尔紧合的牙缝中挤出，他泄气般地松懈下紧绷的肩膀。作为一个正常人类，他完全有理由讨厌别人能轻易猜出他的想法并将其说出来，尤其当那个人是蝙蝠侠的时候。“你想要什么。”没有使用疑问句，蝙蝠侠选择用陈述的方式对哈尔说。哈尔沉默了更长的一段时间才迟疑地开口 ：“……我想要的比那更多。”蝙蝠侠食指敲着转椅的扶手 ：“你既然花了很长时间想清楚自己需要什么，那你为什么不去做？”

“在我醒之前他就已经离开了，我拿不准他到底在想些什么。我不想为了验证自己的猜想是否正确而让已经如履薄冰的关系彻底破裂。极有可能，以后我们都不再见面。”

“错了。”蝙蝠侠在哈尔说出反驳的话前再次打断，“我所熟知的哈尔 • 乔丹不是这么一个为情感烦闷到严重扰乱生活工作的男人，他更习惯于为了自己渴望的事物不顾一切地奋斗，不管结果如何。况且比起我、正义联盟甚至是绿灯军团的灯侠们，你更了解塞尼斯托是一个怎样的人。这不是关于地球人还是外星人的问题，哈尔，这是关于你真正想要和需要的，尽管作为蝙蝠侠来说，我并不希望你和塞尼斯托有过多的接触。”

“……”玻璃窗旁的绿灯侠依旧沉默不语。

“所以……你就要一直保持着沉默的状态像个雕塑一样站在这里？”蝙蝠侠说完那番话后马上转回去回复超人，刚才他接收到氪星之子处理完风暴，安置好群众，将剩下的工作交给当地政府后准备回来的信息。键盘声再度在操作室里响起。“才不，”哈尔罕见地没有被蝙蝠侠的态度惹毛，他只是听起来对自己有些恼怒，“没想到有一天我会从你这里听到这种话。”但很快哈尔转变了消极的情绪，“实际上我还想问件事情……”他颇有兴趣地望着蝙蝠侠的背影说了一句，“你和超人究竟是怎么一回事？我看到环球日报的——”哈尔发誓他看到蝙蝠侠在听清他的话后整个人连带披风都凝固住了。然后下一秒他就被飞来的几只蝙蝠镖驱逐出操作室。

“闭嘴。”

 

超人站在蝙蝠侠的身后，说道 ：“西海岸的风暴解决了。”“嗯。”超人望了望蝙蝠侠拉成直线的嘴角，犹豫了一会儿还是将自己的疑惑说出来 ：“B，哈尔怎么了？”与刚刚出来的哈尔碰面的时候，超人注意到他朝着宇宙深处飞出，不爽地低嚷着，表情少见地严肃。“你不是有超级听力，为什么要问我？”“刚才我在解决风暴，

没有太注意这边的情况。”“别告诉我你没注意到这几天他一直顶着个郁结的脸，像个萤火虫一样在面前飘来飘去还时不时在发呆。”

超人读懂了口是心非的搭档隐藏在讽刺语言下的真实想法，“你很关心他。”他笑着对蝙蝠侠说。“不，我没有。”超人回以微笑，让蝙蝠侠不知该用什么话再反驳这个讨厌的家伙。

 

END.


	3. We need to talk2.

德兹是一名刺客，一名黄灯侠，还是塞尼斯托认可的部下，无论那个每一个毛孔都散发着骄傲的男人承认与否。

离开故乡后，德兹一直在宇宙中流浪。他对那场战役有所耳闻，绿灯、黄灯还有其他的彩虹灯团。所以当飞来的黄灯选中他时，德兹欣然接受了。他不否认自己是抱着尝试的心态加入，毕竟他已经没有什么可以失去。但更多的是，德兹期待与传说中的那个男人见面。男人早在那场战役后就在宇宙中消失得无影无踪，只留下他的军团。  
刹尔•塞尼斯托。

出于职业习惯，他对自己上司的事做过功课。那个曾经被誉为最伟大的绿灯侠的男人是怎么变成变节者，一名军团的叛徒，又怎么成为一名黄灯侠，建立自己的军团。因此德兹比其他的军团成员稍微更能了解这个男人所拥有的卓越才能以及难以琢磨的性格。比如说，他觉得最近几天塞尼斯托表现得很怪。虽然塞尼斯托在他们面前不善言笑，总是紧皱眉头或是板着脸对他人露出蔑视的神情，但刺客的本性让德兹察觉到男人身上与平常略微不同的异样。塞尼斯托独自站立在崖边沉思的时间比平常长了几十分钟，眉间的褶皱更深了，像是有什么事情一直缠绕着他困扰着他，而且绝不是小事。

考虑到那份能让塞尼斯托如此烦躁的人物名单上的名字寥寥无几，德兹打赌那肯定与传闻中的哈尔•乔丹有关。除此之外他想不到有几个人会让那个男人那副模样。在丽萨的影响下，回到军团重新领导黄灯众的塞尼斯托，数周前突然离开军团独自一人到其他星系去几天后又独自回来了。没人知道他到哪里去干什么，也没人敢多问。德兹想，他可能知道塞尼斯托消失的时间在哪里，鉴于刺客对塞尼斯托飞向的方位很是熟悉，2814扇区——绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹所管辖的扇区。不管他们的老大是去做什么，作为手下的他们都不应逾越那条明显得不能再明显的线去询问——除非想被头儿送去和阿奇洛作伴。德兹只会和其他黄灯一样将各自不同的猜想埋在心中。

德兹遵循塞尼斯托下达的命令，与其余的黄灯们改造星球上的驻扎营地，偶然抬头瞥见一道荧绿色的光从宇宙深处出现并愈来愈向他们靠近，作为刺客的判断力让德兹立刻认出那是一名绿灯侠而并非一颗陨石或是流星。

他确定塞尼斯托一定也看到了，那名绿灯侠在他面前降落，一脸的严肃让前刺客以为传闻不可尽信。绿灯侠完全无视掉周围的黄灯们，直接说出他们首领的名字 ：“塞尼斯托在哪里？”塞尼斯托从崖上飞下来，两人瞪着对方僵持着，暗涛在他们之间涌动。最后是绿灯侠开口打破诡异的沉默，“我们需要谈谈。”他一字一句地说出来。

塞尼斯托挥手示意现场的黄灯众离开。凝重的气氛也让德兹不禁后退远离，尽管他不知道是什么让两人本来不是那么“好”的关系变得更差，那一定不是好事，不是他可以知道的事，他的基达有所反应。尽管很想站在一边偷听，德兹还是认为应该撤离现场躲远点看才是明智的选择，他可不想成为被他们俩打架波及到的受害者。德兹快速退到自己认为安全的地方，给那两人留出谈话的私人空间，和其他黄灯侠一起站在远方看着他们从谈话变成争执，塞尼斯托成功被惹毛，然后还是打起来了。

 

回到瞭望塔。

哈尔已经好几天没出现了。对于正义联盟的各位来说并不稀奇，考虑哈尔经常性地突然消失、无法在地球上搜寻他的信号时，多半是被使命“召唤”走了。地球上的超级英雄们依旧继续每天打击罪犯进行维和工作，该怎么分配人员就怎么分配，只不过是自动略过哈尔。

晚上正好轮到蝙蝠侠和沙赞在瞭望塔值班。这对沙赞来说挺无趣的，毕竟他不能打开电脑坐那儿，一边啃着爆米花一边看最新出的电影。不是因为蝙蝠侠会指责他不专心，蝙蝠侠挺好的，至少在他无聊坐在一旁的椅子上有一句没一句地说话的时候，工作状态中的蝙蝠侠不会以动作示意他安静而是偶尔地搭话，除了某些事态严重的时候。

于是在夜晚过到一半后，实在是无聊靠坐着朝后仰头盯着银河系里闪烁的星星发呆的沙赞注意到两条成交叉式旋转高速运动的黄绿光在他的视线内划过。他可没在课上学到哪种流星可以以那种方式高速运动，所以那肯定是绿灯和黄灯在打斗，绿光很有可能就是消失几天的哈尔。沙赞几乎从椅子上跳起，打算立刻冲到外面，但蝙蝠侠立刻按住他的手警示他别去。不清楚蝙蝠侠阻止他的原因，但一定有什么理由，沙赞只能沮丧地落到座位上，紧盯着落地玻璃窗外的两道光在月球附近不停周旋，黄光被击落在月球上激起巨大尘土后就没了动静。

 

他们之间总是会变成这样。从塞尼斯托离开绿灯军团搞自己的一套以后，停不下的互相嘲讽、三言两语不合或被戳到痛处就会打起来，一直打到双方都筋疲力尽还不罢休。矛盾激化的频率之高和谁都不让谁的性格，让哈尔难以和塞尼斯托安静地相处哪怕是五分钟。就算有那种时候，也是很久以前的事了。

他也是脑子被砸了才会想着一个人直接跑到黄灯本营找塞尼斯托谈话。永远记不住他们每一次不愉快的谈话都是伴随着浓浓的火药味和青瘀伤痕。对于他们这种家伙来说，承认永远比意识到难。哈尔很清楚这一点，在那之后一切都截然不同，他潜意识地选择忽视那些显而易见的事实。更别提以塞尼斯托的性格，他又怎么会愿意再谈那件事。哈尔敢打赌塞尼斯托比自己更早意识到，但让那混蛋放下面子承认自己的感觉几乎是地狱难度。那哈尔至少要同陆军士兵躲避地雷一样小心或许还要带上几分东方武者打太极的架势。但众所皆知的哈尔从来就没那么耐心，他更喜欢无所畏惧地冲往前方，所以事情演变成一团糟，哈尔只是感到心烦意乱。

找塞尼斯托打架绝对不是哈尔的初衷，但他无法停下，他只是很生气。深陷入其中的哈尔甚至没注意到时间地点的变化，某次余光瞥见熟悉的星球才注意到他和塞尼斯托从黄灯众驻扎的星球一直打到几亿光年外的银河系。直到逼近月球时，灯戒能量不剩多少，他们后面干脆便放弃使用灯戒，改用更原始的方法肉搏。

两人在月球表面上几乎滚成一团难分难解，制服上沾满了尘土，血液从伤口滴落，飘浮在空中然后被蒸发，月球上的纤尘因为他们过于激烈的肢体动作飞扬，哈尔跨坐在塞尼斯托身上夹着男人的腰搏斗，他好不容易扳回一局，脖子还在因刚才被掐而隐隐作痛。

直到塞尼斯托抓住他的手腕直视着哈尔，两人又不约而同地停下所有动作。这时哈尔才注意到塞尼斯托从打架开始就没开口说话，就像是他要说的，都在他的动作里、眼神中，但就是不会从口中吐出。哈尔瞪视科鲁加人金灿灿的眸子低吼一声：“我恨你！”便俯向塞尼斯托啃咬着他的嘴唇。与此同时塞尼斯托一手圈起哈尔刚被自己掐痛的后颈，抱住他的后腰将他拉向自己。

蝙蝠侠坐回操控台，表露出对刚才发生的事毫不在意的态度，沙赞正考虑着要不要趁蝙蝠侠工作的时候偷偷溜出去，“哔——”屏幕又传来地面的通话请求。蝙蝠侠迅速地敲击键盘 ：“这里是正义联盟。”

“哗哗——这里是 NASA，蝙蝠侠，我们的人造卫星记录下两道光在月球周围活动，想问一下这是星体异常活动还是只是你们的绿灯侠？” 

“是的，是灯侠在进行活动。”

“我希望他们的活动不会对地球安全产生威胁。”

“他们暂时不会波及地球，如果有这种倾向我们立马派人前去解决。”

“那就好。”

“为了避免军方产生误解，”蝙蝠侠又敲击了几下键盘，“我在一分钟前暂时黑掉了监控月球的人造卫星，早上 6 点后它会自动恢复正常运作。”“哈？！为什么这么做？”“我希望我们的成员解决私人问题的时候不会被卫星公然记录下来造成不良影响。”不顾军方的反应，蝙蝠侠继续说，“我认为你不会想知道的，”声音低沉沙哑足以威慑屏幕另一头的人，“好奇心害死猫。”但当黑暗骑士瞥了沙赞一眼的时候，更像是对他说的。沙赞缩了缩，老实坐好，他还是不去了。蝙蝠侠什么都知道。

 

第二天当带着一脸伤的哈尔神情自然还比前几天更心情豁达地来到瞭望塔与大伙碰面，不知情的人则是有些惊讶甚至是紧张起来 ：“你怎么了哈尔！！”“没事，巴里，只是青瘀和擦伤。”“你确定没有问题？你的嘴皮破了脸上还有未消的伤痕我都可以看到你脖子上的勒痕了谁干的？！”“真的没事，事情解决了。反正最后还是我赢了。”“嗨，别笑了，你身上到底有多少伤……”

知道真相的人选择沉默，火星猎人只是微扬不存在的眉毛，蝙蝠侠没什么反应，看他的背影是为自己预测到结果而满意。半清楚半迷糊的人也什么都没说，沙赞不知道自己真正知道什么。站在蝙蝠侠座椅后面超人沉默了一会儿，转过头小声对蝙蝠侠低语 ：“我觉得这个时候我果真不该用超级能力。”“你用了透视眼。”这是个肯定句。“是的没错……只是想关心一下哈尔的伤势……但是我觉得我快长针眼了。”

 

END.


	4. 他们在浴室里做什么

哈尔通过洞开的窗户落到自家的客厅地板上，“都是你的错！”气呼呼地取下戒指放在桌面。覆盖在他身上的绿灯侠制服也随之消失，露出白 T 恤牛仔裤和皮夹克，只不过上面覆盖着紫色的散发着奇怪气味的不明物质。“妈的我的衣服都弄上那种见鬼的东西了！”哈尔快速地脱下外套拿在手里，“我只希望我还能洗掉它！”走进洗漱间然后大力关上门。“嘭——！”

“你怎么可能说这是我的错？！”紧跟上来的塞尼斯托也进入客厅，双手抱胸的他对洗漱间里的哈尔喊道，“如果你没有那么白痴地去动那株植物它也不会对你进行攻击，”他同样也很恼火，但众所皆知，塞尼斯托最擅长最引以为傲的就是他的控制力。他不会让自己被情绪控制表现得太过激动，至少不会像哈尔一样。“我叫你不要去动它可你没有听！”况且，和哈尔不同，塞尼斯托身上很干净，没有半点污渍。

塞尼斯托和哈尔一同追捕某个犯重罪的星际逃犯，而那个混蛋的飞船被他们击中后被迫在某颗被雨林覆盖的星球上降落。虽然不熟悉的环境对他们的追捕产生了阻碍，毫无疑问两人还是将他捉住并关起来了。而在这一过程中有个小插曲。那就是哈尔干了他最擅长的事，他因为好奇戳了戳当地一种奇特的植物，结果被误以为是攻击的植物喷了一身的汁液。对这颗星球有所了解的塞尼斯托则是在识别出是什么生物的时候，立马变化出隔离玻璃以防液体溅到身上，同时还试图制止哈尔愚蠢冲动的行为，很显然塞尼斯托没达成后者。所幸的是，根据戒指的说法，植物喷出的汁液没有毒性，但无论谁被喷一身又黏稠又怪恶心的黏液心情都会不好。他注意到将罪犯带到欧阿星关入高科牢的途中他人的目光。

洗漱间的哈尔脱下上衣，打开水龙头，边搓洗着边对门那边的塞尼斯托争执 ：“但你 &#% 叫我也叫得太晚了！！”“无法翻译。”“哈、你就责怪我？是谁坚持要去追逃犯一直到雨林里去，没有计划地像头发狂的公牛在那里面乱闯——”话还没有说完，洗漱间的门被里面的人用力打开将站在门前的塞尼斯托轻微地吓到。

哈尔裸着上身，原先套在身上的白色T恤抓在手里，有些地方被水沾湿后变成粉色，往地上滴水。很有可能是哈尔在尝试洗去上面的污渍无果，塞尼斯托的话又让试飞员不爽的心情变得更加不爽以至于打开门想面对面地骂架或者直接开打。这是他们经常会做的事情。从第一次见面到现在一直这样，绿灯们都对哈尔跟塞尼斯托时好时坏的气氛习惯了，要是有哪一天他们不发生争执口角那才是真正让人担心的事情。可科鲁加人没预料到地球人会直接朝他的嘴唇贴过去，带着恼羞成怒的色彩。或许他们很久没做了。

哈尔被塞尼斯托撞到浴室墙上。塞尼斯托一只手按着哈尔的腰压向自己，另一只手托着哈尔脑袋。哈尔的右手若有似无地搭在塞尼斯托的肩上，毫不在意后背隐隐的疼痛，不服输地反击。比起一般情人的缠绵悱恻，更像两只野兽之间的厮杀和较量，谁都不让谁。温水不断地自花洒喷落，流到他们身上，又落到地面汇聚成股股水流，顺着瓷砖的纹路从排水管道冲下去。

他们上一次做爱还是在两个月前。两个人都是绿灯侠，各自负责的扇区隔了几万光年，很长时间才能见上一面；好不容易在欧阿星上碰面，一起出任务的时候又吵起来。哈尔经常在想，他和塞尼斯托的相处方式一定是全宇宙中最糟糕的了。

就像一个正常人类都会拥有的好奇心，或许哈尔的会更加旺盛。快要因为缺氧窒息的哈尔从吻中分离出来，急促的喘息声在他们周围环绕。哈尔一直很好奇一件事。空气中满是对方的气味。哈尔知道那根捅进他身体不止十次的东西的形状，应该和地球人差别不大。哈尔能看到塞尼斯托漂亮的金色眸子染上了欲望。但他不清楚具体怎样。于是在塞尼斯托做出下一步动作之前，哈尔把高他半个头的塞尼斯托大力推到洗漱台前，半跪下来，拉开塞尼斯托制服下端的边缘。黑色的部分寒冷如冰，将上衣推了上去，绿色的部分灼热如炎，露出科鲁加人的纤细腰身以及覆盖在上面难以忽视如斧凿般的腹肌。哈尔挑眉，他曾经因为调侃对方的腰细而被教训了一番，那并不是什么好的回忆。他伸出舌头在塞尼斯托腰侧上的敏感处舔舐、顺着科鲁加人特有的皮肤纹路移动。

哈尔没有错过上方加重的呼吸声，接着塞尼斯托的十指深深地插入哈尔的发中。哈尔在塞尼斯托腹肌的每一处都落下亲吻和轻轻的啃咬，科鲁加人的皮肤较地球人来说更坚硬，体温也更低。而现在，哈尔能感受到塞尼斯托因自己的举动快速升温，双手更加用力攥住哈尔的头发并将他拉近。哈尔将塞尼斯托的制服拉得更下，顺着腹股沟的方向一路往下，然后做了件他以前绝不会干的事情。他埋下脑袋，张开嘴含住塞尼斯托半勃的阴茎头部。

最敏感脆弱的地方被湿润温暖的口腔包围住，让毫无准备的塞尼斯托瞪大眼睛盯着头埋在他胯间的哈尔，手无意识地收紧，“乔丹！”他诧异地低声叫唤。他可没想到哈尔会这么做，在科鲁加的文明里……不存在这种行为。“你在干什么？！”惊愕中他想把哈尔的头扯开，可哈尔又舔了一下，“……”攥紧哈尔头发的手松了松。“闭嘴，塞尼斯托。”略窘迫的哈尔低声咕哝了一句，然后开始做活儿。老实说，哈尔从来没有替别人做过这种，所以在真正要做的时候哈尔又不知道怎么办。但哈尔•乔丹从不是一个会畏惧困难而逃避的男人，迎难而上才是他的本性。想想以前看过的色情电影，想想那些女孩们是怎么帮他做的。哈尔退出来，沿着柱身舔了一遍。舌头从根部向上滑动，细碎的吸舔夹杂亲吻。跟他想的一样，塞尼斯托的屌和地球人的形状基本相同。哈尔有条不紊地、仔细地舔开龟头下方皱起的皮肤。只是凹槽地方不大一样。哈尔观察着上方的塞尼斯托的反应，同时另一只手有规律地抚弄阴囊。阴茎逐渐膨胀至完全勃起，溢出的前液蹭了哈尔一手，他毫不在意地揩去。雄性气味渐渐浓郁起来，充斥着他的鼻腔。哈尔甚至还记得塞尼斯托充满身体的感觉、做爱时他掌控哈尔身体的力度。哈尔舌尖狠狠刷过龟头下面的冠壑，以一种极其色情的方式卷着、舔尽龟头上的液体。塞尼斯托突然觉得自己从未这么硬过，他喘息着抬起头的同时抽出一部分注意力去思考别的随便什么事情才能抑制住自己想要射精的冲动。哈尔小心地用嘴唇包住牙齿，慢慢地吞入阴茎。哈尔不想承认，但塞尼斯托的确有个大家伙，将其含住绝对有难度，但他还是勇敢地进行下去。哈尔用喉部的肌肉有节奏地收缩，舌尖灵活地来回摩擦着背筋上的每一寸神经末梢，直至无法压抑的呜咽从塞尼斯托的牙缝中挤出。哈尔只是想为塞尼斯托做个前戏，他可不会喜欢别人射在口中的感觉。因此哈尔感觉差不多做完，松开下颚准备要从中退出。搭在哈尔发上的双手突然用力抓住他的后脑狠狠地按了下去。

操。这是哈尔唯一的想法。因为在接下来，哈尔的脑袋就被操得无法进行任何的思考。如烙铁般滚烫坚硬的阴茎长驱直入，几乎整个捅进哈尔嘴里。龟头撞在喉咙口惹得哈尔一阵干呕，受到挤压的咽后壁急于排出异物而翕动着，反而刺激着双方的神经并带来阵阵快感。快感如电流蹿过哈尔脊椎，他半跪在地面上的双腿微微颤抖。塞尼斯托拥有很好的适应性和学习力哈尔知道这点，但哈尔不知道的是他居然会如此快速地适应以及享受它，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢走控制权。这很糟糕，很糟糕。

塞尼斯托抓着哈尔发丝将他往自己胯部按压，每一次撞击都是那么地用力，都是那么地深入，哈尔的颌骨撑得发疼，咬合肌也酸痛，但是他的大脑被顶撞得一片空白，生理眼泪不断从眼眶里滑落，残余的意识只能勉强支撑住他颤抖的身体，任由那根滚烫的阴茎操着他的嘴，自己的阴茎因为被粗暴地对待在紧勒的牛仔裤里跳动着。最后塞尼斯托拱起脊背，精液涌进哈尔的喉咙，顺着咽喉灌入被迫撑开的食道，他的身体绷得死死的。

“咳、咳咳！！”哈尔跪坐到地板上拼命地咳嗽起来，他甚至说不出一句完整的话。“&#%……@$# ！”呛出的口水和精液把下巴弄得一塌糊涂，哈尔骂着灯戒无法翻译的话，用手背马虎地擦了擦，仍残留些许顺着下巴缓缓滴落。刚刚被虐待过的唇湿润一片，双眼水汽氤氲，睫毛上还挂着水珠。

塞尼斯托眼眸深处某种阴暗的情绪浮出表面。哈尔一个没站稳、下一秒就被反擒着摁到浴室的墙上，塞尼斯托抓住他手腕的力度以及身体撞上坚硬瓷砖时的疼痛感让哈尔皱起眉头，“嘿！那很痛！”他回头对塞尼斯托不满地抗议道。因为过去是一名空军，哈尔拥有一个相当不错的身材，不像陆军一样满身伤痕或是皮肤被阿富汗的阳光晒成咖啡色，他的肌肤白皙透着健康的粉色，与科鲁加人的深红色形成鲜明的对比。

从塞尼斯托的角度来看，面前的地球人因手臂被束缚而轻微地挣扎，全身的肌肉紧绷，腰侧的线条收缩于裤头，头发上的水珠随着后正中线最后缓缓滑入臀线，牛仔裤紧贴着哈尔下身的每一处。因为扭曲的姿势而高高翘起圆滚结实的臀部就这样暴露在塞尼斯托的视线下。“痛？”科鲁加人低语，这让哈尔警铃大作。塞尼斯托嘴角扬到一种危险的弧度 ：“我会教导你什么叫作疼痛。”

 

“……够了……塞尼斯托……不要再……”  
哈尔双臂撑在墙上勉强站立，头埋在其中发出含糊不清的声音，头发凌乱不堪。全身肌肉因为先前漫长到几近没有结尾的灌肠松弛无力，又在身后的人的行为影响下试图绷紧而徒劳无功。渗出的汗珠混着发尾的泡沫顺着脊柱沟滑至陷下的腰窝，腹部因被再次注入其中的温水胀得难以忍受，可罪魁祸首还往那儿塞入肛塞以防他自制力崩盘的时刻到来。

“不行。”没等哈尔说完塞尼斯托便果断地拒绝了他，未曾停下手上的动作，“你还想体会第一次时候的尴尬吗。”他挤了一手的沐浴露打出泡沫，揉搓过哈尔后颈的嫩肉，滑下后背和着腰上的泡泡一起再度往上抚，另一只手则探到哈尔身前将泡泡均匀地涂抹在胸膛和腹肌上。“但——”“安静，乔丹。”“但你没有必要在这个时候给我洗澡！做完以后再洗又不是不行。”

“被浇了一身黏液你不是觉得恶心吗，我可没有兴趣浑身脏兮兮的就搞在一起，或者说，你的意志力不足你忍耐住这点时间？”微凉的手指来回反复擦过被触碰激起鸡皮疙瘩的肌肤，从微鼓的腹部划过股沟乃至大腿内侧，毫不在意自己的动作让身下的人泛起一片浅红，并勾出一串被死死抑制住的喘息声。“你试试被人玩弄将近一个小时不允许射精。”哈尔从牙缝里憋出一句话。

“我说过没有我的允许你不可以高潮。”“操你。”哈尔反驳回去。然而他知道如果他在控制狂塞尼斯托允许之前射精会面临怎样的痛苦和愉悦交杂的生理折磨，上一次哈尔脱离控制的后果是玻璃棒被塞入尿道。他反射性地缩了一下。无论塞尼斯托过去是否有过与同性性交的经历，塞尼斯托都知道怎样的触碰和抚摸会使哈尔愈加难以自制又强行将他停留在临近高潮的边缘又不踏上最后一级台阶，塞尼斯托比哈尔自己还了解如何掌控他的身体反应。

塞尼斯托将肛塞慢慢拔出，没有异物堵住的后穴瞬间收紧防止里面的液体流出，但仍有几滴随着肛塞一起被滴在大腿上。“放松，乔丹。”塞尼斯托揉着哈尔的臀瓣，让他将液体排出。哈尔将头埋得更深了，卸下加在括约肌的力让撑开肠道每寸褶皱的水顺着大腿根部涌出，仿佛失禁般的感觉让哈尔有些难堪地脸红。塞尼斯托打开水龙头调好水温用花洒冲走哈尔身上的泡沫，因为多次的灌肠淌出的水流只是泛出极浅的黄色，被温水卷着一起冲入排水口。

冲净哈尔身上最后一点泡沫，塞尼斯托关掉水龙头，将花洒插回墙上的固定座。哈尔扭过身搂过塞尼斯托的脖子吻了过去。没有错过对方一瞬间的僵硬，哈尔轻咬开他的下唇，舔过上唇，下身碰撞着摩擦着不在意变得更热。哈尔还记得一开始塞尼斯托甚至拒绝接吻，不管过了多久、做过多少次，他依旧对这样的接触轻微地不适应。塞尼斯托只是放哈尔舔了一会儿便将主导权抢回来。他将自己的舌头挤进去哈尔张开的口腔，刮过排列整齐的白齿，用舌尖摩擦敏感的齿龈和上颚。哈尔不甘示弱地碰触他的舌头纠缠在一起，塞尼斯托吮吸他舌根的力度之大几乎让哈尔生痛，却刺激得神经更加兴奋。

哈尔感受到塞尼斯托落在他腰间的手移开了一会儿又往身后摸去，抹了润滑剂的手指带着冰凉的湿润触感，缓慢地探进后穴。哈尔从吻中分开，小口呼吸着。尽管在灌肠时被适当扩开过的穴口没有抗拒外物的侵入、顺利地容纳进一根手指，仍有一丝不适袭向哈尔，他的头埋在塞尼斯托肩窝，任他为自己扩张。塞尼斯托的指甲总是修剪得干净利落，手指在旋转弯曲的时候不至于伤害到脆弱的肠壁，坚硬的指甲表面和柔软的指腹按压刮擦内壁带来的刺激让哈尔双腿发颤，不自觉地夹紧。

“放松。”塞尼斯托安抚的话落在耳边，空出的一只手扶住哈尔支撑他站立，添入更多的手指帮忙扩张。哈尔紧闭双眼，注意力只能集中于身下传来的任何一丝感觉。体内的手指变换着角度卷曲抽插，随着身体被操开，快感顺着脊椎攀爬盘旋而上，哈尔伏在他肩上大口喘息。塞尼斯托一直保持着一个节奏缓慢地用手指操着哈尔，唯独绕开了腺体的部分，在周围抚触。塞尼斯托的耐心于哈尔而言只是一种折磨，哈尔渴望得到更多的念头久久得不到满足，翘起的阴茎无法高潮胀得发痛，只能可怜地不断吐出透明液体，蹭在对方的小腹上。

“妈的，塞尼斯托你再这样——”他的声音被情欲浸得嘶哑，不耐烦地推搡塞尼斯托想要自己解决，埋在他体内的手指突然开始来回刺向腺体的位置，爆发出的信号席卷至大脑。哈尔一瞬间哑声，为庞大而漫长的快感战栗，每一寸肌肉感觉愉悦地紧绷，大脑一片空白意识离哈尔远去，无法做出任何的反应，只能瘫在塞尼斯托身上。而还没等他回过神，塞尼斯托托住哈尔臀部让他大腿绕在自己腰间，对还埋在自己肩窝的棕色脑袋轻轻说道 ：“我要开始了。”

“嗯？”哈尔被贴在自己臀部的滚烫惊回一丝神志，意识到塞尼斯托是指什么慌忙抬起头，“等等、现在不——哈！”哈尔往后扬起脖子尖叫出声，那根阴茎已经毫无障碍地在肠道里长驱直入，填满了每一寸。

高潮后敏感得过分的内壁不住地抽搐，想要挤走异物却令快感放大，哈尔指责塞尼斯托的力气都随着过分的快感消失殆尽，无力地抓挠塞尼斯托的后背。

塞尼斯托没有就此停下，他开始精准地戳刺仍在发麻的腺体，用力地抽插着，一次又一次地贯穿哈尔的身体，刺激着他的神经和感官，不曾让他从高潮中下来。那窒息的快感叫人生痛，几乎要将哈尔逼疯。

“够……了……不要再……哈……继续了……”哈尔小幅地摇头，断断续续地用接近哭泣的气声喃语。

“停下……快、停下……”

他听不见任何的声音，除了心脏在自己的胸膛跳动的响声，身体里的炙热一直在顶撞着腺体时仿佛在耳边发出的黏腻水声。

因此他错过了塞尼斯托贴在他耳边的低语。

 

水汽从门打开的缝隙中跑出来，浴室的光照亮门前一片的地板。塞尼斯托抱着哈尔从里面出来，被温热的水汽蒸久的皮肤遇到外面的充满凉意的空气便收紧，身上的水珠滴落在冰凉的瓷砖地板上，留下一摊脚印般的水迹在身后。

哈尔晕过去后，塞尼斯托重新为哈尔洗干净身体以及头发，身上恶心的花汁味道早就消散得无影无踪，只剩下常用的沐浴露气味。睡过去的哈尔头倾靠在塞尼斯托赤裸的胸脯上，随着走向卧室的步伐轻微地晃动。

塞尼斯托将哈尔轻放在床上，感觉到柔软质感的哈尔不自觉地往中间舒服的地方蹭去。塞尼斯托轻笑出声，将压在哈尔身下的被单拉出来盖在他身上。看到哈尔熟睡的后背，塞尼斯托正打算转身离开却被后面突如其来的力拽住，皱眉往回望去，原来是哈尔伸手抓住了他的手腕。哈尔另一只手手肘支撑着身体，睡眼朦胧地仰头看着他。或许是一场性爱让他感到满足，塞尼斯托难得耐心地问：“怎么了？”

“一起睡吧，”哈尔的声音依旧沙哑，他小声地咕哝着，“不要走了。”  
“好。”

站着好一会儿，塞尼斯托才点头回应差不多又要睡着的哈尔。

 

END.


	5. 心理阴影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，从这章开始开虐了。
> 
> 以及有很明显的“halcarol向”的提示！！！

_人们都说时间可以治愈一切伤口，我可不这么认为。伤口是一直存在着的。随着时间的流逝，出于保护，伤口被覆盖上疤痕，疼痛随之减轻，但这一切永远也不会消失。  
——罗丝•肯尼迪_

“！”哈尔从梦中惊醒，他睁大双眼茫然地看向天花板。此时天还未亮，透过窗帘间的细缝闪烁着星光。过了好一会儿，哈尔瞳孔才聚焦，在一片漆黑中他伸手摸到柜台上的手机打开，凌晨三点，可他因为方才的梦境睡意全无。往身侧看了看，卡萝蜷在他身旁熟睡着，因为哈尔起身的动作被子滑下来露出洁白细嫩的手臂。替她盖好被子，哈尔轻轻地下床，合上房门往楼下走去。

跟盖相比，哈尔不那么喜欢喝酒。考虑到自己所做的工作就是将每一架即将大量投入市场的新飞机平稳地送上天空，手抖的毛病不是他想要的，平时也就只是在和大伙聚会的时候会一起喝个痛快，但这种时候他觉得尤其需要给自己来一杯。哈尔从酒柜里挑出一瓶酒开封，倒上一杯并加了几块冰。哈尔抿了一口将酒含在嘴里，感到微麻后慢慢下咽，冰冷的液体随着吞咽从口腔进入咽喉然后才是胃。凛冽辛辣的酒液刺激到每一根神经末梢几乎将胃烧灼，哈尔顿时头脑清醒，感觉好了不少，至少比他梦到的事情让他感到舒服多了。

一双手穿过哈尔的腰从后面环住并抱紧他，那双手的主人则是将头埋在他后背，想都不用想都知道是谁。哈尔微侧头 ：“我吵醒你了？”“嗯……”从后面传来的声音含糊不清，充满了倦意，“你出去的时候我就醒了。”

“抱歉，卡萝。”

“倒是你，哈尔，”卡萝抬起头，“你怎么了？”即便结婚多年，卡萝的眼尖心细从没变过，哈尔对此是又爱又烦恼。她太了解自己了，有时甚至比他更了解自己。“没有什么，只是梦到以前的事情了。”他轻描淡写地一笔带过，试图掩饰过去。卡萝也没有再问下去，她知道哈尔经历了太多常人难以想象的事也失去太多……有的险些将他击败，虽然最终哈尔挺过来了，但有些事情仍在他的心里留下不小的阴影。她下巴抵在哈尔的背上笑着说 ：“快点睡吧，我确定马丁不希望他亲爱的父亲在开学的第一天就不能准时起床送他去学校。”哈尔转身，与卡萝交换了一个吻，“我不会的。”他放下手上已经饮尽的玻璃杯回抱卡萝，微笑道，“现在回房间吧。”“嗯。”

“晚安，卡萝。”

“晚安，哈尔。”

在床上原先的位置躺下，哈尔注视着他妻子，看着卡萝闭上眼睛又慢慢睡下的容颜，浮躁的内心也平静下来。他没有跟卡萝说实话，或者说，他只说了一半的真话，哈尔的确是梦到八九年前的事情，但那不是“没有什么”。那些事藏在绿灯侠的心底深处，变成了一种执念抑或是一种阴影，环绕着他，挥散不去。

他本以为自己早已忘却……又突然在梦里想起。

是啊，他又怎么能忘记，那个场景，那句话，那个人，那人在说完那句话以后头也不回地离开了，再也没有出现在自己的生命当中，就像从未存在过。只有刻在脑海里不愿就此散去的记忆告诉他那是真实的。哈尔闭上眼睛，他明天还需要早起。

 

**最悲惨莫过于此，乔丹。**

**哈尔，我们永远都是朋友。**

 

END.


	6. 未寄出的信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡警示、  
> 半原创角色视角。  
> hal的三个孙子孙女的设定是来自于GL#20里面的一格画面。

这是一个新的时代。

与哈罗德•乔丹年轻时所处的时代不同，是一个更加安宁和谐的时代，属于超级英雄的黄金时代渐行渐远，曾经波澜壮阔的海面最终恢复平静。人们为了纪念那个伟大的时代、那个英雄盛行的时代，自发修建了一个超级英雄博物馆。他们曾经的经历所有的悲欢都转换成文字记录在史书上，或是成为传奇故事，在人们口中流传 ；至于那些躲藏在阴暗处不为人知的，则深深藏于年老英雄的心底，但有时也会被无意的人挖掘出来而震撼一时。

哈勒尔是哈罗德的二孙子，马丁的次子，和他过分活跃的兄妹不同，哈勒尔更像他的母亲，生来安静乖巧少言而自律。长大成人后，哈勒尔选择不断地考取学位成为一名科研者也是意料之中的事。可他的祖母卡萝•费里斯却抚摸着哈勒尔的头对他说他是所有孩子里最像祖父的那个。

在他还小的时候，哈勒尔不明白祖母为何会这么认为，只是为自己和仰慕的长辈又接近了一步在内心雀跃不已。而伴随着年龄的增长，他越来越能理解卡萝祖母生前的那番话。尽管从表面看来，哈勒尔跟哈罗德有很大出入，但乔丹家的爷孙俩都如出一辙地倔强又固执。下定的决心从不为他人改变，不顾别人的看法行动，做自己坚信之事。哈勒尔为证实自己测算过千万遍的理论的准确性做其他研究者不敢想的实验，他同样也知道祖父年轻时有多勇往直前，做过多少他人不敢想不敢做的事情。许多人为他们太不把自己的生命当回事的观念诧异地摇头却又被吸引而来，对热爱事物疯狂的他们都是那么无所畏惧。哈勒尔坚信这是绿灯戒选中他的原因。因为相隔一代后绿灯再次选中乔丹家，又是以一名绿灯侠的逝去作为代价。

 

时间回到那天下午。

中城大学。行走在学校长廊上的哈勒尔肩膀突然被人重重一拍，他回头发现是某个与他一起共事的同学：“嗨，哈尔，你下午休息吗？他们说西雅图今晚有一个狂欢游行，他们打算过去那边。”“不了，我打算加紧进度，把实验结果整理出来。”“你不用那么着急完成教授布下的工作，还有几个星期时间。”“嗯，谢谢你的好意，伙计，”哈勒尔婉言拒绝，“但我还是想尽早完成这项任务，这是我目前唯一关心的事。”于是他忽视掉对方复杂含有无奈的神情，转身离开又回到实验室继续研究。像前面所说的，哈勒尔和哈罗德一样对待自己热爱的事物总是过分投入，以至于在一道绿光从窗外飞进时都没注意到。

“智慧生命已锁定。”听到突然冒出来的声音哈勒尔还愣了一下，“哈？”荧绿色的戒指自动套进他的左手中指，“这他妈是什么鬼？！”哈勒尔浮在半空中动弹不得，实验室被绿光充盈。“来自地球的哈勒尔•乔丹，”光在他的身上延展开，“你有着能克服巨大的恐惧的能力，”黑色如夜般寒冷，绿色又几乎灼烧他的肌肤，“欢迎加入绿灯军团。”

待戒指安静下来，实验室再次恢复正常。被轻放在地面，哈勒尔才开始仔细观察覆盖在身上发着荧光的服装上无不令人惊叹的细节，他知道绿灯侠的服装是通过戒指变化出来的，但他从未在地球上见过有人工合成的衣服材质能做出这般的触感。但当哈勒尔抬起手，看到那枚光芒已经暗淡下来的戒指，所有疑惑被灰蒙蒙的色彩覆盖。哈勒尔无数次看过抚摸过他祖父手上的灯戒，已经熟悉到可以准确描绘出上面每一个细节，他刚才得到的灯戒正来自于祖父，也就是说哈尔就在方才已经离开人世了。哈勒尔的心立马凉了下来。

“那个，戒指，或者是别的什么东西，”哈勒尔从未见过祖父母使用戒指，但戒指应该是某种可以理解他人的话的人工智能，他连忙对准手上的戒指呼唤起来，“你原先的佩戴者，哈罗德•乔丹怎么了？”“2814 扇区的哈尔•乔丹已离线。”哈勒尔把戒指凑得更近，追问的声音变得焦急，“他、他是怎么——”而正好这时哈勒尔塞在口袋里的手机响起，他放弃语无伦次的追问，从白大褂里摸出手机，亮起的屏幕显示出他的兄长雷蒙德的名字。哈勒尔接通电话，耳朵贴近手机，舔了舔嘴唇尝试让自己的语气平静下来，开口问道：“怎么了，雷？”或许是雷蒙德所在的地方信号接收不好的问题，从扬声器传来的声音断断续续，对方的声音听起来空旷遥远，但他的话很好地传到哈勒尔耳中。

“爷爷他走了，哈勒尔。”

 

事情总是喜欢以让人措手不及的方式发生。最后决定还是选择开车赶到费里斯公司的哈勒尔不愿意相信自己双眼看到的情景，不想承认的事实被证实正确。哈罗德•乔丹，他的祖父已经离开了人世，在他下了喷气机后站在外围观看试飞员驾驶新型飞机的时候突然倒下了，然后就一睡不醒。

马丁在跟妻子通电话时，雷蒙德便通知了他和伊冯娜。斜阳早已落下，只剩下西边的最后一小片浅红，在他们身后被黑暗染成深蓝的天空中星光亮起。老人的遗体被叫过来的医院急救人员移动到白布铺着的临时床上，他合上双眼，记忆中慈祥和蔼的面孔如圣者般纯净圣洁。神情安详得就像是他只是在打瞌睡，下一秒就会睁开眼睛笑着称呼哈勒尔“孩子”。但哈勒尔知道，他永远不会再醒来了。哈勒尔抓住床单的双手手指扣紧。

人总是会死的，哈勒尔也知道这一天终究会来临，但他还是……哈勒尔垂下头，坠下的液体打湿了他面前的织物。小时候他因为生性安静常受到学校里孩子王的欺负。得知这件事的祖父会温柔地揉着他埋在自己大腿上后脑的头发安慰他告诉他要揍回去，转身第二天又跑到学校，说出的话让对方家长羞愧不已。他慢慢跪下身体趴在床上，头埋于自己的双臂中，肩膀抖动着。

 

葬礼在三天后举行。  
他的祖父从未试图掩饰自己的身份，人们又热衷于挖掘埋于深处的秘密。于是绿灯侠的秘密身份一下被媒体曝光于公众也不是能让家人以及他曾经共事的同僚们惊讶的事情。

在他年轻的时候，哈罗德的性格为其招来很多的麻烦这点不假，同时也为他带来很多因为他的特殊个人魅力被其吸引过来的朋友。那天，整个海滨城陷于一片悲恸之中，哀悼这位曾经与他的战友们无数次拯救海滨城、拯救地球、带来和平的伟大的英雄。深绿的战机在空中引领，军用摩托车为运棺车开道，车前车后有长长一串车队为其护行，行走在街道上的人们停驻脚步，周围开车的人纷纷减缓让道，望着最前头飘扬在空中的绿色旗帜哀悼，或是回想起远去的时代而潸然泪下。

哈勒尔没听神父在葬礼上讲了什么，发表悼词的人又说了什么，他也不在意。他所记得的，只是家人们低垂的脸上的泪花闪烁，军队的几声鸣枪，人们将白玫瑰轻放在棺材上挨个拍了拍他的肩说了一句表示歉意的话或给他一个安慰的拥抱后离开，以及在仪式过程中一直盯着他们的目光。

哈勒尔从一开始就注意到那道目光。如果说那道目光只是悲伤哀悼之类的情绪，哈勒尔或许不会注意到。对他祖父抱有很深的情感的挚友和忘年之交不是少数，但那目光包含太多太过复杂的感情，如同永远解不开的戈迪乌斯绳结错综复杂难辨彼此，哈勒尔无法分清理顺任何一种，他不禁感到好奇。于是哈勒尔在一次顺势转身的时候抬头，眼角的余光扫过身后的方向，可那里什么都没有，除了很多年前就伫立在那里的几棵树。目光也跟着消失了。

祖父的离世给乔丹家带来不小的打击，一个多月后他们才开始清理遗物。哈勒尔放下书柜上的一幅相框，年代久远的相片泛黄得快看不清人物的面孔。东西很多，但很整齐，哈罗德祖父的东西好好地摆在卡萝祖母的东西旁边。哈勒尔还记得卡萝祖母走后，他们决定帮忙收拾打包掉祖母的遗物以免祖父睹物思人过度伤心而伤到自己。可哈罗德当初只是笑了笑，摇头谢绝这一提议。他说就算一口气把全部东西整出来装在纸箱子里，真的要拿去扔的时候又会舍不得，最后摆回原来的地方 ；与其每次想要扔掉又放回去，不断重复这一套动作，还不如把故人的东西留下来，当他回想起过去的时候能记住那些美好的时刻。异于常人的性格和经历让哈罗德拥有很好的心态，他也看到这些年祖父以一个老人最乐观的态度积极过活。

这里留给哈勒尔太多的回忆。厨房、后院、客厅、书房以及挂在墙上嘀嗒作响的时钟，窗前摆放着的依旧盛开的鲜花，书柜玻璃下立起的家庭照上的笑脸。哈勒尔的父母打算将一些有特殊意义的物品捐给超级英雄纪念馆，而另一些留下来。当然，兄妹三人都同意了这种做法。哈勒尔负责清理书房。

在他记忆中，书房是祖父母家的禁地，父母也警告他们不要偷偷溜进去玩耍。所以当他迈进这里，不知是满足了多年以前的好奇心，还是感到心中那个空洞的扩大。哈勒尔将书从柜里拿出翻弄又放出去。房间里堆积着很多的书和卷起的纸张，大部分是与宇宙跟飞行器有关的专业书籍，也有些诗歌集和其他杂七杂八种类的叠在一起，他都不知道祖父喜欢这些。哈勒尔想，那应该是与他所不知道的祖父的过去有关。  
哈勒尔拉开椅子，坐了下去，看着桌面发了会儿呆。他学过一段时间的侧写，通过观察和感觉环境代入角色。他能够感觉到祖父花了很长时间待在这里，尤其是在卡萝过世后，像是……在写些什么东西。他摩挲着签字笔上刻印的纹路，突然拉开左手边的抽屉，抽屉底静静躺着一本风格老旧的本子。  
他将日记本抽出，本子很重，满页的字迹。哈勒尔多少为此感到惊讶，但考虑到他祖父是一名曾服过役、打过实战的退役空军也就没有什么。并不只是记录每一天发生的琐碎之事，哈罗德写了很多对过去的回忆和反思，或许比起日记簿更像是回忆录。

更让哈勒尔在意的是夹在书页里面的信。他犹豫了一下，在心里默默向祖父表示歉意后便拆开。信封和信纸都是简单的白色，带着难以察觉的暗纹，看上去只是其他写字画草图的白纸，甚至连口都没有封上，只是简单地合起。可直觉告诉哈勒尔不会有那么简单。他小心摊开其中一张明显因为时间久远而泛黄的信纸。

_塞尼斯托：  
算了算时间，我们已经很久没有见面了，差不多有十几年，在你从那次战役结束后跑到宇宙深处消失不见后。坦诚来说，我不知道我为什么要写这封信。我是不喜欢回想过去的种种而感叹万分或者生起别的乱七八糟情绪的人。你知道，记忆这种东西有些人努力去抓住它却只能让它从指缝里溜走，而另一些根本不给予理会的人却一直为它所缠绕，那些见鬼的东西时不时地出现。_

_对我而言的那些早已远去的记忆选择在这个时间这个地点登门拜访。我想起了很多很多，关于我父亲的事，我一开始成为一名绿灯侠的事，在地球上与同伴共同战斗的事，甚至是海滨城的毁灭，我成为视差魔以及幽灵……无论是好的坏的、开心或是难过，都在此刻更加鲜明，尤其是关于你的。这让我很在意。对你，刹尔 • 塞尼斯托，我，究竟是怎么看待你的。_

_我不知道真正的自己究竟是怎么看待你。甚至在开始写这封信前，在称呼那行落笔时，写字的手就停在一个非常简单但难以回答的问题 ：我们之间到底是什么关系？曾经的导师与学生？共事的同伴？朋友？知己？对手和敌人？抑或是别的什么。我们之间什么都是，什么也都不是。我也曾经尝试问你，我们曾经是不是真正的朋友，而那时你顺着我的提问给出的答案……不是最准确的说法，但那大概是你能给出的最好的答案。我没想到你居然会一直惦记着我要问的那个问题惦记了很久，也没有料到那是你跟我说的最后一句话，我无法忘记离去前你的表情。所以我只写下了你的名字。如果现在你知道我的纠结的话，大概会轻蔑地说一声愚蠢。这就是你。_

_在跟卡萝结婚后，我也逐渐脱离超级英雄的身份，继续在费里斯公司担任一名试飞员。相对于以前，生活过得很平静，没有你的打扰，所有的事情都按着自己的规律运转着。然后又是十几年过去，某一个晚上我梦见那一天发生的事，还有你的那句话。你可知道，你那该死的一句话困扰了我很久，给我造成了多大的心理阴影？！我一有时间就会去想你他妈个混蛋到底是要表达些什么，搞得我像是一个猜不透喜欢女孩心思的白痴一样，约翰都开始担心我这种状态真的好吗。我尝试去问圣殿守护者你在哪里，他们都找不到你，你完全隐藏了起来。_

_多年来我时而在想，要是我当时问的是“在你看来我们之间到底是什么关系”，得到的结果会不会不一样？但多想也是无用的事了，你在说完那句话后就不打算再出现在我面前了，至少是不让我看见地躲在哪个角落观察我。我知道，我可以猜到。我了解你。_

_还记得我们初次见面的场景吗？那时候我正驾驶着战机在蓝天上自由地翱翔，然后你就那样混蛋地出现，那台两千万美金的宝贝撞上你炸了，若不是因为灯戒我也早挂了。_

_你从一出场就是这么令人讨厌，但这不能否认一些我内心深处无法否认的事。那天也是我们的第一次合作，共同对抗来自星际的罪犯。对于那次不大美好的合作我不给予评价，但那让我意识到更重要的事情，而那些我从未告诉过你的一些曾经写在送给我的弟弟吉姆的飞行日记里的话，我想在此刻说出来，尽管你没有机会看到这封一开始就没打算寄给你的信。_

_我一直认为自己是孤身一人。没有人不得不看着自己的父亲死在自己眼前，没有人用理解的眼神看着我，也没有人理解为何是我，即便是我的母亲、我的兄弟还有那些曾经与我父亲共事的飞行员。直到遇到了你，直到遇上你我才知道我不是孤独一人。你能理解我，无需言语。所以当你背叛了军团、背叛了我以后，我从来没有愤怒得那么想要杀死一个人。我恨你，对你所做出的事情。但我想，那或许是因为我比我想象中的更在乎你，以至于我无法接受任何来自你的背叛。而你肯定早就意识到……选择无视置之不理和沉默也的确是你会做的事，你的离开是一种无声的承认。就像你最后说的话，我于你而言永远是哈尔•乔丹，而你对我来说就是刹尔•塞尼斯托。_

_为你献上最美好的祝福。_

_哈尔•乔丹_

哈勒尔换了一页，叠在下面的那张信纸相比起刚才那张更加崭新，看起来是不久之前写出。在阅读完全部内容后，他折起信纸塞回信封夹在书页里合上，再将书搭在书桌上，手抚着书脊放于封面轻敲着。哈勒尔不知道哈尔祖父多年来因为一个人那般纠结。他记忆中的祖父总是露出不畏惧任何事情的自信微笑。又或者说他们所知道的哈尔只是展示在他们面前身为祖父的哈罗德•乔丹，不是绿灯侠时期那个更加年轻气盛的哈尔 • 乔丹。那个伟大的时代于哈勒尔甚至还没有接触过便远去了，伴随着祖父逝去的青春。哈勒尔无权讨论祖父辈的情感史。尽管这样，哈勒尔毕竟是遗传了哈尔的基因，他无法抵抗好奇心对自己的影响。在心中进行了激烈的思想斗争后，哈勒尔迅速将日记夹着信塞在自己衣服里面。

哈勒尔从未从哈尔口中听过这样的一个人物存在，无论是男是女——那个人一定对哈尔爷爷很特殊。而因为那份特殊，哈尔都从未向作为后辈的他们吐露出任何的事，抑或不知从何谈起。“塞尼斯托……”陌生的音节在哈勒尔的舌头上跳跃，带有一种特殊的韵律。他未曾见过那个人，但金属一般寒冷尖锐、若即若离的感觉留在他心头。

“探测到关键词‘塞尼斯托’，21号留言解封，等待播放留言。”哈勒尔愣了一下，掏出外套口袋里的绿灯戒指。声音正是从这里传来的。他都快忘记自己在得到戒指后便一把塞入衣服里不再理会，为处理祖父的遗事和家人四处奔波，直到方才那枚戒指才再次主动发声。

“嗯……播放？”哈勒尔犹豫地对戒指下命令，摩挲着上面凹凸不平的纹路，他不知道戒指是否能接收他发出的请愿但也只能试一试了。灯戒没有让他失望，光从中喷出在他面前的半空中形成一个人形的三维投影，最后显现出的面孔便是绿灯戒指的上一任佩戴者，哈勒尔的爷爷，哈尔•乔丹。立体投影看起来就跟在世时一模一样，脸上还带着微笑，只是身着绿灯制服。哈勒尔顿时感到自己鼻子一阵发酸。

“你好，继任者，我是哈尔•乔丹，2814 扇区的第一名地球绿灯侠，当你得到这枚戒指的时候也意味我已经死了。”那个身影开始说话了，“首先庆祝你得到灯戒，将成为或已经成为了绿灯军团中荣耀的一员。”

“我留下这么一则留言，是因为有一个请求希望作为继任者的你能帮我。我不知道你是出于什么原因、因为谁、知道并说出那个名字，但我希望你能将我书房的桌子左手边第一个抽屉里的笔记本。不，不是笔记本，是笔记本里面的一封信，将那封信……交给塞尼斯托，也就是你刚才说出的那个名字的原主人。如果是我的继任者的话，你一定可以找到他。这是我最后的心愿，拜托你了。”言毕，投影消散在半空中。

哈勒尔整个身体靠上椅子，双指揉着鼻梁叹气。他还在因为刚被强塞入脑中满满的信息量一头雾水。即使是在离世之后，祖父也没打算让人消停下来，但那的确也是哈尔一贯的风格。关于那个叫“塞尼斯托”的人，哈勒尔现在所掌握的信息除了名字外，其他一无所知。可在不知道自己的戒指会落到怎样的人手里的情况下，哈尔爷爷那么放心地将遗愿托付给自己，那份强烈的被信赖感令哈勒尔被油然而生的暖意燃烧得浑身充满干劲，这或许就是遇见过哈尔的人都会被其吸引的缘由所在。

乔丹家的人也从不畏惧困难，挫折只会使他们迎难而上。被哈尔不为人知揭开一角的过往勾起兴趣的哈勒尔继续从周围的环境里搜寻有用的信息。他打开书桌下的脚边的柜子，看到一个和灯戒同样配色的灯笼。哈勒尔把它取出，“这个是？”他询问灯戒。

“你的能源电池，”当哈勒尔好奇地凑近灯笼时，从洞口突然传出的一股引力吸住他的右手，绿光随之亮起。“能源电池是绿灯侠灯戒的充电装置，大约每隔24个地球时需要充电一次。”“哈？放开我！”“誓言错误。”哈勒尔另一只手抓紧灯笼的边缘企图摆脱吸力而徒劳无功，“能量数值 30%。”中指上的灯戒仍紧紧贴在绿色的能源电池表面，灯笼中心的光源源不断地汇入戒指中。“能量数值 100%，充电完毕。星域扇区 2814 的绿灯侠，你将立即前往欧阿星报到以接受训练。”“等等不要现在！”哈勒尔看着灯戒擅作主张地将绿灯制服一点一点地覆盖于他身上，直到最后一块冰凉的黑色布料取代他身上柔软的织物紧贴着身体。“祝你飞行愉快。”

“哈尔你那边怎么了，我听到你的喊声，还有一屋子的光，你在做什么——”伊冯娜从门外探头看，一边将垂下的金发挽到耳后，一边走进书房里，然而房间内空无一人，“哈勒尔？”  
哈勒尔感觉自己被那道绿光以超光速的速度带离地球飞往宇宙中，睁不开的双眼感受到照在眼睑上的光色变化。当灯戒停下，将哈勒尔放置于半空后，他终于能够睁开眼看清楚周围的情形，“已通过超空间，星际翻译机启动。”环绕在耳边的奇怪声响被灯戒过滤为能够听得懂的语言。

他被带到了绿灯军团总部，欧阿星。哈尔爷爷曾经告诉他这样的一个星球。哈尔说绿灯侠拥有共同的归处，那便是欧阿星，军团的中心共辖区，数以千计的灯侠会在这里聚集。他感觉就像回到家一样熟悉亲近。无数绿灯侠从哈勒尔身旁快速飞过，偶尔有几个在看到他的时候疑惑地皱眉，他听到他们的窃窃私语 ：“又一个地球人？”“绿灯导师哈尔到哪了？”

哈勒尔还没来得及理会别人的质疑，灯戒自顾自地解除自动导航将他摔在泥潭中。他单手撑在泥水上，摇晃着头，试着将迷茫和不清醒甩出脑袋。他的眼前突然出现一只机械手掌，哈勒尔抬头看向上方。一位漆着与制服相近绿色的机器绿灯侠向他伸出手，“你好，新兵，我是史铁，你的训练官。”他的声音和哈勒尔知道的所有的机械一样发音生硬、毫无起伏，“你看起来很像我认识的一位人类灯侠。”可哈勒尔却听出语气中包含的友好。他握住史铁的手，借力站起身 ：“你好，史铁，我是哈勒尔，哈勒尔•乔丹。”

作为一个见习绿灯与作为一个研究员所需要考虑的事情相似又千差万别。过去哈勒尔只需要考虑如何让计算出的等式在现实中成真，无法得到期望结果时倒推回去查看是哪一步出现了问题 ；而现在，他更多的是需要和其他见习绿灯一起行动时，考虑怎样是最高效率、伤亡最小的，如何将自己的意志力灌输至灯戒中，使它变换出自己想要的形状并加固它。哈勒尔不得不承认，这有时比单坐在实验室反复测算一个数据更有趣也更为危险。他到达了现在人类科技还无法进入的宇宙深处，随着训练官一同前往星系间帮忙解决纠纷，结识新的朋友同伴，见证很多或者是太多没有想过的科技和文明。而哈勒尔最后还是没有辜负众人期望，他完成试炼，赢得了自己的勋章。但他仍没能找到塞尼斯托。与哈尔爷爷同一时期的老绿灯侠在听到他的疑问时，都用复杂的神情望着他摇头，丝毫不知塞尼斯托近期的行踪。他们告诉他的只是那个男人作为曾经最伟大的绿灯侠、成为军团第一名变节者以及组建自己军团对抗守护者的事。除了那些充满伤痛和背叛的沉重故事让他更了解塞尼斯托的为人外，哈勒尔一无所获。

所以当他坐在欧阿星的酒吧里边喝着以地球人看来奇怪味道的酒，边跟别的同伴们时不时地搭几句话，“嗨，哈勒尔，你怎么样？”“还成。”“话说你去档案厅听守书人讲述过欧阿之书吗？”“嗯？”“那上面详细地记录了过去那些激动人心的冒险故事，尤其是最伟大的绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹和他的同伴们的！啊抱歉，我忘了你的祖父就是哈尔。”“听起来的确很棒，”哈勒尔把玩着手上的酒杯微笑。作为无畏之城——海滨城的居民又是绿灯侠的后代的哈勒尔自然记得祖父讲述过的每一个故事。

哈勒尔看着那位明显是进入狂热状态的同伴越发快速地长篇大论起来，含着笑意饮下一口酒又因为那奇怪的味道咧嘴，然后又捕捉到一些类似于欧阿之书记录下所有的灯侠的一生的话，他叫停了那人 ：“等一下，你……刚才说了什么？可以重复一遍吗？”“哪个？”“守书人的那个。”“啊，等等，你不知道？”“有什么是我应该知道的吗？”那个绿灯侠用难以分辨相貌的脸做出一个大概是“你在开玩笑”的鄙弃表情回复哈勒尔 ：“每个完成试炼的绿灯侠都可以去守书人托瑞斯那儿，听他讲述过去的绿灯侠故事。”“我好像听过，但不是很清楚，你知道的，我也没有接触过他。”“那是当然，你只能在档案厅见到守书人，他只会等候在那里。”

那名绿灯侠啧了啧嘴：“不过说来也巧，守书人托瑞斯他是在最伟大的绿灯侠也是你的祖父哈尔•乔丹离开人世后不久被圣殿守护者推为守书人延续绿灯的光芒。那时候你我都还没成一名绿灯侠呢。圣殿守护者对于托瑞斯的介绍简单得不能再简单，只是说托瑞斯之前是一名守卫在宇宙边境地区的绿灯侠，曾经参与过很多的关于军团生死存亡的战役，因此他对绿灯军团的事情都很了解，而现在还在任的老灯侠，像萨拉克、基洛沃德跟史铁他们都没有做太多的表示，默认了圣殿守护者的说法。”“听起来守书人很神秘。”“是吧，至于为什么托瑞斯后来隐退到宇宙边境，圣殿守护者们也没解释太多，他们只是说灯侠托瑞斯是所有人中最合适的人选……”然后绿灯同僚继续自顾自地说了起来。哈勒尔没再接着回应他，反而是陷入沉思。

那天晚些时候，哈勒尔飞到档案厅。他可以看到守书人候在偌大的欧阿之书前，容貌隐藏在斗篷兜帽的阴影之下，像是知道他的到来一般。“我已经完成了试炼，守书人，”哈勒尔对那斗篷之下的男人开口，“你可以同我讲一讲那个故事，就是那个——”“年轻的灯侠，我知道，你想听关于哈尔•乔丹的故事，”守书人打断他，欧阿之书厚重的书页被翻开。

……  
“……他们一起过着快乐的生活，毫无恐惧，爱情洋溢。哈尔•乔丹和卡萝•费里斯，绿灯侠和星蓝石。我想，故事到这儿差不多就结束了。”守书人合上书。“等等，你忘了一个人。”沉浸在守书人生动讲述里的哈勒尔才回想起他来的主要目的。“有吗？忘了谁？”“塞尼斯托。塞尼斯托最后怎样了？”守书人沉默着，飘回书前，“塞尼斯托？”抚摸着与他斗篷一样深绿的封面，“我们无从得知，灯侠哈勒尔，”然后像是压低声音说了几句哈勒尔无法听清的话，“……即便是欧阿之书，也没有记录下在那场战役之后他的行踪。”

“塞尼斯托最后做了什么并不重要，  
**“这是最伟大的绿灯侠——哈尔•乔丹的传奇故事。  
** **“这是最伟大的绿灯侠，他留给后人的鼓舞将长明不减。**  
**“他是燎原的星火——引发万世光芒。”**

 

完成训练后，哈勒尔被灯戒强制遣回地球。当他醒来后，自己正坐在自己在海滨城的公寓的客厅沙发上。灯戒仍戴在右手上，左手无意识地握着绿灯灯笼垂下的握柄。哈勒尔松开手，揉了揉脸，仿佛先前在宇宙中的奇幻经历只是自己的一场梦，但身体肌肉的疲惫感和无比真实的记忆告诉哈勒尔，他所看到、听到的一切都是真实存在的。他从上衣口袋掏出手机，屏幕上家人打来的未接电话达到了两位数，显示的日期距离印象中自己被强行带离地球的时间过去了将近三个月，自己的无端失踪估计也让家人们忧虑不已。哈勒尔按下雷蒙德的电话，电话在几秒后便接通了，从接话筒另一边传来的音量几乎将他的耳朵震聋 ：“哈尔？哈尔！哈勒尔•乔丹你去哪里了？！父母我还有伊芙都快担心死了，我们联系警察他们没有一点线索正义联盟也找不到你——”

“冷静一下，雷，”哈勒尔站起身，在客厅里来回走动，挥舞着手，尝试安抚电话那头他的长兄，“我没事，我很抱歉，我只是被带去处理一些事——”他突然注意到自己挥舞的右手上的灯戒，哈勒尔大口地吸了一口气，让自己完完全全冷静下来，“雷，告诉父母跟伊芙我回来了，让他们到我公寓来，我有事情要告诉他们。”

“哈尔！”哈勒尔打开门后，伊冯娜首先扑到他怀里紧紧拥抱住他，雷蒙德跟着抱住他们俩。雷蒙德松开哈勒尔后给他的腹部来了一拳 ：“你去哪了？”哈勒尔捂住被揍疼的地方，注意到后面跟上来的双亲。看到孩子毫发未损地再次出现在面前，马丁拍着捂嘴哽咽的妻子的肩膀。“抱歉，爸妈，”他用力拥抱着父母，“我回来了。”平复下见面的喜悦，雷蒙德摆手问道 ：“哈尔，你说你有事想告诉我们，是什么事情？”

“是这个。”哈勒尔松开环住母亲的手，面对众人微微后退了一步，仔细看清楚各人脸上不尽相同的表情，他低头张开握起的右手。当他再次抬起头的时候，绿色的制服替换掉身上的衣服，包裹住全身，紧贴着每一处，眼睛也被绿色的面具覆盖。他握紧举至胸前的右手拳头，上面的灯戒闪烁着夺目的光芒。

**“我想告诉你们这个。”**

 

海滨城公墓。

一抹绿色的身影突然闪现在一座墓碑前。如果哈勒尔在这里，他会认出那人是谁，为守书人出现在地球、出现在这里感到疑惑。

泥土下已陷入永恒的沉睡的人在生前毫不在意他人的看法，永远地勇往直前 ；而当他离开的时候又是那么地干脆利落甚至没有留下遗言。光滑得照映出来者面容的石碑上跟墓主同一个风格，除了“哈罗德•乔丹”外就没有多余的刻印。

“他很像你，乔丹。”沉默了很久，守书人或者说是塞尼斯托低喃道。

 

“……所以就那样么？”哈勒尔叹了一口气，整个人肩膀都沉了下来。“你指的是什么？”守书人手抚着欧阿之书粗糙的纸面，平淡的语气里带上一点点疑惑，“年轻的灯侠？”“关于塞尼斯托，没有人知道他现在怎么样了在哪里？我还以为……”“你为什么会对这个曾经的变节者这么在意？”

“我不在意别人对他是怎么看的，无论如何我需要找到那个人，我的祖父生前写过一封信，是写给他的，我恰好是被委托的送信使。”哈勒尔停顿了一下，在自己身上寻找着什么，“如果说，祖父至死都还在相信那个人的话，我相信他必定不会是坏人。”然后从哪里抽出那个纯白的信封，“我以为到这里的话，就有机会找到塞尼斯托把这封信交给他，但结果还是……”

“……”守书人沉默了一下，“你说的是哈尔•乔丹？”“是的。”哈勒尔挠了挠脖颈，“我知道爷爷很了不起，但没想到他的名声在繁星之间如此响亮，身为哈尔的后代的我经常被其他的绿灯侠一下就认出来了。”

 

“绿灯侠不只靠相貌认人，凭借灯戒我们也可以识别出绿灯们手上佩戴的灯戒的前一任佩戴者。况且哈尔•乔丹作为绿灯侠中最耀眼的那颗启明星，他总是令人印象深刻，自然有很多绿灯侠会对你的相貌感到熟悉，”守书人回答道，“他的故事流传之广不是你能想象的。”“原来是这样吗？果然我现在还是不够了解这个小东西，”哈勒尔收紧拳头，灯戒坚硬的触感格外清晰，“我知道身为一名绿灯侠我的职责所在，但我不知道我是否可以做得像祖父一样好。”

“哈尔•乔丹也不是没有过失误，”守书人看到哈勒尔盯着手中的灯戒陷入沉默，开口道，“相反的，他一直很鲁莽，行动前不加计划，他犯过很多错也曾堕落过，但他依旧挺过来了并做出正确的选择——做他自己。你无须刻意模仿他，年轻的灯侠。你只要坚信你自己和你的灯戒，意志力和勇敢便是我们最强大的武器。”

“谢谢你，守书人。”哈勒尔低头行礼表现感谢。“不必感谢我，我知道所有关于绿灯侠的事。你的名字是？”

“哈勒尔•乔丹（Harrel Jordan Jr.），守书人。”

“不错的名字。”许久以后，低垂着被兜帽遮住仅留下阴影的脸的守书人才微颔首，对着哈勒尔回应，“……或许，我知道你想找的那个男人所在之处。”

“是吗？”哈勒尔的眼睛中的光芒一下亮起来，语气轻微地上扬，“倘若您有机会接触到他，请一定帮我把这封信交付于他，谢谢你！”

 

“他不像你那么迟钝。”

“哈勒尔•乔丹的直觉很敏锐，仅通过同僚的话语模糊地推断出我的身份，虽然还是不够准确。”塞尼斯托半蹲下，伸出左手，紫红色的手指感受着刀在石碑上留下的纹路，几乎是从喉咙深处发出叹息。

“你是个蠢蛋，乔丹，”

 

 

 

**“我们都是。”**

 

END.


	7. 最后的时光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> 万圣节前夕快乐:)

_我最心爱的恋人啊，请不要忘记我们相遇最初和最后的时光，那可是比世上一切还要珍贵的记忆。_

  


“我现在被浇奠，我离世的时候到了。”神父吟诵圣经中的篇章，抑扬顿挫的口吻带着对逝者的惋惜。

“那美好的仗我已经打过了。”银色的十字架垂在胸前柔软的黑色布料上闪闪发光。

“当跑的路我已经跑尽了。所信的道我已经守住了。”

“从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留，就是按着公义审判的主到了那日要赐给我的*。”哈尔不去在意那些投给自己以及家人们的眼神，只是注视着眼前那口黑漆棺材，那里面躺着他爱的人，不久之后她将永远沉睡于六英尺下。

“不但赐给我，也赐给凡爱慕他显现的人。”卡萝的葬礼举行在一个无风的清晨。她过去的朋友、工作过的伙伴都在葬礼上出现，哈尔的朋友们也闻声从远方赶来。奥利弗，约翰还有别的伙计们，盖在到场时甚至给了他一个用力的拥抱。他没想到多年前已经离开这个世界、回到天堂岛的戴安娜也赶过来了。

哈尔也听闻脱离了政府以后，现在的蓝大个儿飘荡在宇宙的某个星系里不知踪影，没人能有联系到他的方法。数年前，当露易丝于睡梦中安然长逝之时，超人所剩无几的亲人都倒在寿命的尽头留下他继续前行，他作为克拉克的那部分也几乎消失殆尽。因此在失去那个名为露易丝的牵绊和政府的牵制后，超人像一只被剪断系绳的气球，脱离地球的重力无所顾忌地飘向宇宙深处。现在地球上超人的名号由他的儿子继承，那个孩子在长大之后和他父亲一样地正直善良。

而同样的，曾经的蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯过世后，达米安接替父亲的工作，成为蝙蝠侠继续在哥谭市活动。记忆中身高还不及腰，却总是像成年人紧皱眉头一样的少年，如今发间早就染上了白色，他所培养的年轻人近年代替他也开始在哥谭市频繁出没。

“我很抱歉，哈尔。”直到一位来宾从背后伸手轻揉着他的肩膀，在他身侧喃喃细语，想借此把安慰的情绪传递给哈尔，“我知道看着所爱之人离开是什么感觉。”

“我没事，戴安娜，”哈尔微偏头看向那位来自天堂岛的公主，作为半神的她自然不会像凡人快速衰老，时间没有在她身上留下痕迹，鬓间未像他们一样染上任何一点的白，光彩依旧宛如当年。她的眉眼中带着哀色和遗憾，似乎是想起遥远的过去。哈尔昔日曾从她一笔带过的话语中知晓这位勇猛的女战士在二战时期遇见过一名年轻军官，可毕竟人生短暂。“我们都知道这迟早会发生的。”

似乎在离世前人都会有所察觉，那种大限将至的感觉悄然无息地延伸到全身，从皮肤渗透到五脏六腑深到骨骼中，提醒你时间所剩无几。卡萝没有说些什么，她没有告诉哈尔任何事情，她依旧挂着微笑，突然的一时兴起，在天还未晓的时候便拉起哈尔回到海滨城中到处闲玩。虽说哈尔是被拉去的但也毫无不满，他很久没有好好地在海滨城绕上那么一圈了，用自己的双腿丈量城市，而并非依靠灯戒飞行。

祸戎的事情过后没再发生过牵连宇宙、需要最伟大的绿灯侠引领绿灯众去解决的事件。而当哈尔成为一名丈夫及父亲的时候，哈尔作为超级英雄的时间自觉不自觉地也比以前缩了几成。如同过去奥利弗对他说的话，不再执着于失去的过去。作为一个儿子和兄弟他已经浪费掉那些与妈妈和汤米他们相处的时光，他不会再错过自己孩子的童年。老老实实地承担起家庭的责任听起来不大像哈尔过去会做的，但他也不是过去的他。

退休后他跟卡萝便搬到远离市区的近郊。而他们的孩子马丁则留在城区里工作，时不时地带他的女朋友拜访，那个性格开朗的金发女孩后来成为了他的妻子，再后来他们有三个可爱的孩子。这样的日子有些平静过头，让习惯刺激和濒临死亡感觉的两人感到不真实的美好，过去那些与敌人的战斗甚至是彼此因为颜色的对立仿佛是错觉。除了看望家人和朋友或是一些职位上的事情，哈尔他们鲜少去到市中心。继哈尔卡萝之后，新的血液也不断涌出。那些年轻气盛的后辈们接下曾担在前辈身上的使命，海滨城比当初发展得更加繁华，尽管在这过程中也不乏拥有特殊能力的新罪犯出现。这几乎就像一个死循环了，哈尔想，正义总是和邪恶相伴而行。

作为曾经高度活跃的英雄们，即便是拥有着七十多岁的高龄身体依旧健壮。待到两人双腿乏累、停下脚步靠在公园里的长椅上歇息时，太阳缓缓朝地平线靠近开始呈现出鲜红色。阳光不复正午的强烈，柔和地落在身上带来丝丝暖意。

“我为你感到高兴，哈尔，”卡萝突然开口道，“你所期待并为之奋斗的事情都实现了，没有人需要再为不公而悲伤，没有人再为失去而痛哭。这是多么地好啊，哈尔。”她长叹一声，靠在哈尔的肩膀上，久久注视着远方的景色。

没有人意识到他们是上个世纪最伟大的英雄中的一员，至少政府在这方面稍微还有些值得信赖的地方，没有再让媒体介入“退役”英雄的生活。经过的年轻路人都以为他们是普通的老人，经历过时间锤炼感情浓厚的老夫妻，在经过他们跟前时投以尊敬和一抹微笑。孩子们在公园里玩耍，似乎没有察觉到天色不早，而他们坐在草坪上的父母已经开始收拾准备回家或是打算直接去餐馆解决这一天的晚餐，灰白混杂的鸽子在面前徘徊着寻找着石缝里可能的面包或是饼干屑。在他们的面孔上哈尔看不到曾经无比熟悉的恐惧愤怒或是悲伤，一切都那么美好。

“是的，卡萝。还有那些来自朋友们跟政府的帮助，”哈尔握紧卡萝的手，他的女孩已经不再像认识当初那般年轻，手心里感受到的肌理正呈现出他们这个年纪的人应有的褶皱和干枯，曾经乌黑柔顺的长发在漫长的时光之旅中褪去了颜色只留下一片银白，但她眼里闪烁的光芒依旧如初，而这就是他所拥有的。这就是他所爱的人。“还有你能一直陪伴在我身旁。”  
卡萝没有说话，而是以更紧的握力回答了他。

与彼此共度了数十载的年华，即便是不用说些什么便已清楚对方的想法，一个动作或是一个眼神。他们共享这最后难得的宁静。“哈尔，我感到困了……”卡萝打了一个哈欠，声音中带上了倦意，“抱歉我可能要先睡一会儿了。”

“嗯。”哈尔轻柔地抚摸着她的白发，手平稳得连力道都未曾改变。

“搂紧我一些，哈尔。”

“嗯。”左手又滑下转而紧拥住她的肩膀。

“你得知道，哈尔……”靠在肩膀上的声音愈来愈小，“我很高兴认识你。”

“我也是一样，卡萝。”哈尔的右手跟她的左手十指紧扣，一紫一绿的戒好似从未分开过那般地贴在一起，折射微弱的光芒。孩子们依旧在广场上奔跑追逐着，大幅的动作与其伴随的欢笑呼叫声惊起了一片落在地面觅食的灰鸽子，它们扑腾着飞到空中留下逆光的背影，也一同将闪过的紫光带回天空。

人们绕着棺材一圈哀悼，带给哈尔跟他的家人一个拥抱或是一句慰问，然后握在手中那沾着露水的纯白玫瑰被整齐地叠放在黑漆木棺的前端。

哈尔目送来宾的离开，不知在想些什么。身后的马丁一只手搭在他的肩膀上轻轻揉捏着，试图通过这一动作来安慰自己的父亲，哈尔感受到透过西装的羊毛面料掌心传来的温暖。“爸，”他谨慎地开口道，“走吧。”这时哈尔才注意到周围的人群已经散去，墓地里只剩下神父和他们六人。“嗯。”

早晨6点。

哈尔睁开眼睛，首先进入视线中的是朦胧之中天花板的一片白色。拂晓已过，窗外隐隐约约地响起了鸟啼声。从没拉满的窗帘缝隙中漏出的几缕光线在床单和地板上拖出长长的一条，最后印在一侧的衣橱上。哈尔眨了眨眼睛以适应室内昏暗的光线，伸手往床头柜上摆着闹钟的大致位置一把抓过，眯眼看了一会儿上面发着荧光的数字便将它放回去。闭上眼平缓呼吸后，哈尔再次睁开眼睛时完全没有刚醒来的睡眼惺忪，只剩下明亮的光芒闪烁在其中。他双手手肘撑着身体坐起，光裸的双脚踩进整齐排在床尾的拖鞋里，用劲带动整个人站起后往洗手间走去。

洗漱台上摆着明显只够一人使用的洗漱用品，哈尔洗完脸后扑了一把凉水在脸上用毛巾擦干，垂下的刘海被水沾湿部分粘在一起。哈尔朝镜中的自己望去，皮肤无法避免地松弛干皱，脸上堆起了不少的皱纹，笑纹深深刻在眼角，柔软的短发已褪去引以为豪的深棕色变为苍白驯服地贴在头皮上，比起五十多年前的那个放荡不羁、锋芒毕露的年轻空军，镜子中的人一身光芒收敛于眼中，跟漫步街头的老人一样看上去普通寻常。除去跌宕起伏的大半辈子，他与社区里任何一个孩子的祖父相差无几，而的确哈尔的孙子们最小也有二十好几了。他挂起毛巾，将放置于台上的绿色戒指戴在右手中指。

哈尔慢悠悠地换下睡衣套上白色T恤牛仔裤铺整齐床单，从厨房端出刚煎好的吐司夹蛋和马克杯，正对着餐桌的墙上挂着的钟指向 7点。哈尔打开电视调到早间新闻坐回桌前，叉起一块吐司咬下，金黄色的微焦的边缘香脆而中间松软，蛋黄没有完全凝固，咬破后还会流入口中，跟抹在吐司表面的芝士微咸的味道混合在一起被吞咽下。电视里放的无疑是一些最近国内国际上发生的事件要点、又有什么新的英雄和反派出现。基本只是些小的冲突争斗，与过去相比社会安定很多，没过多久主持人议论的话题就走向娱乐方面。哈尔呷了一口咖啡，薄薄的一层奶沫后面，香醇奶味中一丝咖啡特有的微苦刺激着舌根的每一个味蕾，顺着食管滑进胃，带来一阵暖意。在解决完杯底最后一点咖啡后，新闻时间也进入尾声。哈尔收拾碟叉、放进洗碗机里清洗之前关掉电视，顺路将放置在角落的扫地机器人打开，任其在屋子里到处移动清洁。

他重新从厨房里面出来，避开脚边靠过来的扫地机器人，直接拐到客厅一边的楼梯上去回到二楼。哈尔拧开书房的门，周围飘浮的微尘被搅动，在淡黄色的阳光下仿佛星辰般闪闪发光。窗前的书桌表面也被晒暖了，舒适的温度使人精神放松。

哈尔拉开椅子坐下，从左手边的抽屉里掏出一本厚实的笔记本拍在桌上。手指抚摸着有些老旧的外皮边缘沉思了一会儿又打开另一边的抽屉，从一沓纸里抽出一张纯白的信纸，用手毫无必要地抚平原本光滑的纸面。他拾起摆在一旁的钢笔取下笔帽，准备写下什么。可笔尖在离纸面不足一英寸的时候停住，老人愣了一会儿，为刚才所想的事情扯出无奈的笑容，钢笔最终在纸上落下黑色的墨点。

许久之后哈尔写完最后一句话，钢笔插回笔帽。他抬头看了看桌上摆的时钟，9 点 35 分。哈尔正思索着雷蒙德该是时候过来了的同时楼下也传来了引擎熄火的鸣声，他将满是字迹的信纸对折至笔记本大小，塞进本子的随机一页里，合起笔记本，把拿出来的东西都回归原位，椅子推进桌子，锁上房门。

哈尔迈下楼梯时就隐约听到有什么东西在外面抓挠拍打着入户门，他稍微加快步伐小跑去开门。门刚被打开，一个金色的巨大身影扑上哈尔，毫无防备的他几乎跌倒，湿漉漉的舌头舔过哈尔的脸颊留下一串口水印。乔是雷蒙德在军队退役回来后养的一只金毛犬，还不到两岁的成犬有着哈尔招架不住的活力。“嗨！乔，别这样！”锁完车门后跟上来的雷蒙德赶忙跑过来拉住已经扑在哈尔身上的金毛。“抱歉，哈尔爷爷，”雷蒙德有些尴尬地笑着，“他一直都是这样地，活跃。”哈尔揉着那颗淡金色的脑袋，后者舒服得顺势扬起头让哈尔继续按摩下去。手下柔顺的毛发表明了饲主对其的细心照料。“你没有必要专门过来接我去那边，我可以自己飞过去。”

“父亲坚持要这么做，”雷蒙德耸了耸肩，“他认为我们中能有人陪着你会更好一些。”

“好吧好吧，那就麻烦你了，孩子。”哈尔撑着膝盖起身，“啊，等等，我去拿外套。”哈尔又返回餐桌前揭下套在椅子靠背的棕色夹克快速地披上，手指滑过胸口前“乔丹”的铭牌，哈尔整理好领子，走向站立在门口等他的雷蒙德：“走吧。”

“呃，我知道这样可能会涉及你的个人隐私，”在开车的雷蒙德瞄了一眼坐在副驾驶座的哈尔又看向前方，握在方向盘的手指轻轻敲打着环身的塑料部分，“你要去看的那个人，曾是绿箭侠，奥利弗•奎恩吗？”“你是说奥利吗？”哈尔抚摸着右手手指上油绿的灯戒，陷入回忆中目光放远，“啊，是的，他是我最好的朋友。”

十五年前，当他们已经变老但还不至于行动不便的时候，哈尔打通了快捷拨号上奥利弗的号码，对着灯戒投影出的老友的脸说道 ：“嘿，奥利弗，还记得那次汽车旅行吗？”

奥利弗的面容也没有什么太大的变化，除了眼角多出的几道皱纹和斑白的须发：“当然，怎么了，哈尔，你怎么突然又提起来？不会是——”

“一起到世界各地走一遍吧，奥利弗。去看看我们保护过无数次的世界现在究竟是怎样的一个世界，怎样？一起来吗？”哈尔补充了一句，“当然这次不会是开车。”

“我不觉得以我们现在的年龄和身体状况还这样折腾是个好建议，戴娜可不会喜欢这个，”奥利弗大笑着回答他，嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的弧度，“不过我加入，哈尔。”

“好久不见，奥利弗。”哈尔跪下将怀中抱着的一束从花店买来的玫瑰放在墓前，如鲜血般的红色衬着白色的碑石。雷蒙德牵着系在乔脖子上的绳子，站在身后看着哈尔扶着膝盖半跪在墓前，像是自言自语地对如同本人的性格简单明了地仅刻上墓主名字和标志的碑石念叨着。

“……世界在你离开以后依旧没有什么改变，接替我们的新人们都做得不错，但新的反派也总是层出不穷……”哈尔张开嘴又合上，最后露出微笑，眼神满是怀念，“……我很想念你，伙计。”

已经入秋，拂过的风携带着丝丝的凉意钻进哈尔敞开的领口，卷起一片枯黄的树叶，落在哈尔肩上，又在哈尔站起身的时候滑落，与地上的其他枯叶混在一起难以分辨。哈尔拍了拍裤腿上的灰，转身看向不远处双手插着口袋的雷蒙德：“回海滨城吧。”

“最好的朋友？但我记得爷爷你不是说过巴里是你的好友吗？”“是的，”哈尔点头，“一般人只有一个好朋友，而我有五个。奥利、巴里、汤姆、约翰跟基洛沃格，前面几个你都应该见过，基洛沃格是一名 674 扇区的绿灯侠，过去是菜鸟绿灯的教官曾经教过我一段时间，不过后来他自行辞退这一工作成为仪仗队成员了。”他挠过后颈上的皮肤，浮现在脸上的表情是雷蒙德读不懂的复杂，“除此之外，还有一个已经离开了的。”

卡萝的葬礼过去几年后，曾经只要抬头仰望天空便会出现的身影突然又重新回到地球上。哈尔过去的同僚的忠诚跟随者在重新看到那条红蓝色线从天际划过时抱在一起喜极而泣。

而在哈尔正式遇到卡尔-艾尔的时候，超人原来那身标准的氪星配色的红黄蓝换成了黑白相间的紧身制服，也没了那总是在空中飘舞的鲜红披风，他的鬓角变白，眼角多了几条几乎看不出的细纹。原来氪星人也会像人类一样衰老啊，哈尔不禁这么想。

“哈尔，我对卡萝的离开很抱歉，以及我没能来——”而卡尔就像是过去一样，一开口首先就是一句道歉的话。

“没事，超人，你没有必要为此感到抱歉，”哈尔摆了摆手，“在布鲁斯……离开之后，地球上可没有人有联系你的方式。”他试着将快要尴尬的谈话转移到轻松一点的局面，“所以……你去了哪里？宇宙很辽阔，有很多想象不到的事物存在。”

“是啊，宇宙远比我能想象的宽广，几乎令人着迷，我大概能够理解为什么过去你总是留恋徘徊于宇宙当中。我到群星之间，尝试去寻找我还能做什么。不只是我们的这个世界，我见到另一个世界、另一群年轻的我们，”哈尔坐在楼顶的边缘，脚垂在半空中晃荡，听停滞在半空中的卡尔将他在宇宙中飘荡的经历平淡地讲述出来，他的脸上带着浅浅的笑，“重新确定自己想做的事情花了较长的时间，但我最终还是回来了。这是我的家。”

“很高兴你愿意回来，伙计。”哈尔用眼神指了指他身上的白黑色紧身衣，“这就是你改变自己的制服、换下披风的原因吗？不过你没有披风之后总觉得有些别扭。”

“那还是请适应吧，哈尔。我已经做出选择了，而这就是我的决定。”超人眺望远处即将落下的夕阳，感到这一天最后的一点黄色阳光照映在身上，给他补充能量的满足感，“过会儿夜晚来临的时候我会去哥谭市拜访一下现任的蝙蝠侠，希望他像 B 一样值得信赖。”然而哈尔不用提问都知道，超人永远会相信蝙蝠侠，不管是他做出的选择，还是他的继承人的继承人，不管是作为搭档、伙伴、还是朋友。哈尔的心突然用力跳动一下。于是他开口了。

“你会想念他吗？”

超人微微睁大眼睛，对哈尔突然提出的问题的内容感到疑惑，但又很快反应过来。殷红色的夕阳下卡尔的面部线条十分柔和，不知是这个话题让他想起了什么。

“是的，我是的。”卡尔坚定地回答道，眼中闪耀的光芒让超人看起来像数十年前刚成为大都市守护者的年轻人，那一瞬间哈尔似乎看到他蓝色制服身后随轻风飘动的红色披风，和总站于其身后抿紧嘴唇将自己包于黑暗中的哥谭骑士。哈尔眨了眨眼睛，没有红色披风，也没有黑色的骑士，只有现在平静地遥望落入地平线的太阳的一身黑白的卡尔。那一眼仿佛是错觉。

“他是我见过最勇敢最坚持己见的人类。能成为他的搭档、他的朋友，我感到十分荣幸。”

“……即便是你，这样的说法也太厚重了，他知道的话大概也不愿意承受。”

“他是值得我尊重的男人，不是吗？即便是你总会因为观念不同与他争吵，也是这样的吧。”

“他太固执了。”

“他一贯如此，对于自己坚守的底线跟需要保护的人和事。没有人完美无缺，正因为那份固执他才会成为我们熟知的那个人。”超人回头，纯净得不像人类能拥有的湛蓝对上哈尔的棕色眼睛 ：“但令我在意的是，是什么促使你想问我这个问题，我感觉你还有话藏在心底没有说出。如果你什么时候想要倾诉出来，或是只是需要人陪着你一起沉默，我会一直在这里。”

哈尔感觉喉咙干涩，像是很长时间没有说话连怎么发声都忘记一般的，一种莫名却又熟悉的感觉自心脏涌出回荡在胸腔内。哈尔舔了舔嘴唇：“我……”

三十多年前。  
“哈尔？哈尔？”哈尔从恍惚中被唤回神，坐在一旁的卡萝关心地望着他。哈尔才注意到自己右手僵持在抓住盘中的三明治的动作好一会儿以至于隐隐有些发酸，于是他将三明治塞入口中。卡萝在他恍神的时候就已经用完早餐，“马丁吃完早餐后就跑回楼上收拾他的书包准备去学校，所以我想你大概还剩五六分钟的时间将你的早餐吃完然后送他过去，亲爱的。”“嗯哼，”哈尔端起咖啡抿了一口，“三分钟就够了。”

卡萝撑在木桌上的双手手背托着下巴，目光中带着显而易见的担心 ：“我知道这听起来很蠢，但哈尔，你怎么了？”忽然抛出的问题让哈尔愣住了，他望向面前的人 ：“嗯？”“我感觉你从早上起来就状态不怎么好，吃早餐的时候还在神游，”越来越逼近的提问让哈尔的心跳不由得加速，“是因为昨晚的噩梦而没睡好吗？”

“呃，我想是的。”哈尔回了卡萝一个尽可能自然的微笑，伸手揉了揉太阳穴，“我的脑袋……还有点发疼。”他不知道怎么开口告诉卡萝他现在困扰的事情，那个问题或许卡萝能理解，但他并不适合向卡萝询问，而且他们从不善于坐在桌前面对面互相表露心声。于是他顺着卡萝的说法，避开问题的重点回应，说了小谎，期望卡萝不会看出来。卡萝就着那个姿势盯着看了好一会儿快让哈尔后背生出冷汗的时候，开口回答道 ：“或许你今天需要给自己放个假好好休息。”她在哈尔完成他最后一口早餐后拾起桌上的餐具，脸上挂着调侃的笑容，“我去公司上班顺便送马丁去学校吧，我担心你神游的状态会导致我们的儿子开学第一天就迟到了。”

“嗯哼，这还不至于，”哈尔从椅子上站起，迅速将自己的情绪整理好，撩起椅背上的西装外套套上扣好扣子，“我会确保他准时到班上跟他的新同学见面。”

“好吧，那我相信你，高速列车，”她走到他跟前，装模作样地捋了捋西装上根本不存在的褶皱，系紧胸前的深绿色领带，“向我保证回来的时候车上不会多了几个不该有的凹陷。”“当然。”卡萝双臂搭在哈尔肩上交换了一个温和的亲吻，额头抵着他微笑道 ：“我爱你。”

“我也是。”哈尔低喃，环在她腰间的手缩紧了几分。

“什么意思？”  
“我们对此感到抱歉，灯侠哈尔，”站在他面前的圣殿守护者遗憾地摇头，“我们没法搜寻到那个男人的踪迹。

“看起来他在离开后，便舍弃了黄灯戒或是说屏蔽了自己的灯戒向外界发出的信号，我们搜索不到他的灯戒能量信号。也没有任何信息表示别的科鲁加人出现在有人居住的星系，基于……科鲁加星已不复存在，没有原住民逃出那次爆炸。现在剩下幸存的科鲁加人大概只有他跟灯侠索拉。”

“所以即便是你们也找不到他？”哈尔皱眉，带着灯戒的右手搓了搓脸。

“在再次回到欧阿星之前，那个男人，作为前绿灯侠的塞尼斯托的头脑和实力我们也有所耳闻，如果他想要在这片无边际的宇宙中藏起来，那没人能找到他。是的，即便是我们。”

这些哈尔都知道，但还是无法避免地感到沮丧 ：“好的，那么还是谢谢你们了，圣殿守护者。”

圣殿守护者们互望了一下，其中一名迟疑地开口道 ：“我们知道你跟……塞尼斯托过去的事情，但为什么突然想要找到那个完全失去踪影的男人呢？”

像是一早料到守护者们会提出这个问题，哈尔的表情没有什么变化，背依旧挺得笔直，“我有一个只有他才能回答的疑问，”他紧皱的眉头未曾松开，而眼神中透露出坚定，“请再帮我个忙，守护者们。我想知道塞尼斯托在离开欧阿星后最后经过的地点。有恐惧之源视差怪附在身上的话，应该还能检测到残留的恐惧能量，拜托了。”

其中一名男性守护者先开了口：“即便对我们来说搜寻数十年前的能量轨迹有些困难，”另一个位接过他的话，“但我们可以为你试试，”所有守护者围成了一个小圈，不约而同地抬起手，绿色的光团从手心亮起，逐渐长得愈来愈大、愈来愈亮，直至整个会议室被绿色覆盖，“基于你是最伟大的绿灯侠，绿灯侠的导师。”绿光下哈尔面无波澜的脸也变成浅绿。守护者手所指的中心浮现出一幅在宇宙中的路线图，属于塞尼斯托的黄色在宇宙中仅留下十分浅的星星点点的痕迹，哈尔对其中一颗落下黄色印迹的星球的名字熟悉无比，而正是因为熟悉他才觉得诡异。

织女星系，行星奥卡星。

橙灯代理所在之地，起码就他知道的而言。

塞尼斯托找拉弗利兹能有什么事，哈尔不禁皱眉。

告别圣殿守护者后，哈尔立刻飞往奥卡星。降落在星球的时刻他感受到了来自贪婪之光的气息和记忆中依旧令人恶心的腐烂气味。

“我的。”“我的。”

未等他反应过来，十几只橙色的具象化构筑体突然从丛林中跳出并扑向哈尔，企图将他四肢固定住，不许他动弹。哈尔将抓住他右手的具象化击碎，但又有更多的具象化从洞穴里出来紧紧地围住哈尔。“嗨！拉弗利兹！我到这里来不是为了打架的！”他边朝着洞穴深处大声喊着，边驱散那些烦人的橙灯能量体。

直到哈尔快坚持不住，被构筑体锁住手脚的时候，闷闷不乐的声音才从洞里传出 ：“我认得你，讨厌的绿灯侠。不是都说了，不要再到我的星球来打扰我吗，”声音也越来越近，“我可不想再参与到你们那些无聊的争斗中去。”终于露出身形的拉弗利兹看起来跟过去还是一模一样，怀中紧紧抱着橙色灯笼仿佛那是他最珍贵的东西。

“我不是为了争斗来找你帮忙，”哈尔艰难地从被紧紧勒住的气管里挤出一句话，“我个人有事情想问你。”

拉弗利兹听到他的话，摸了摸下巴 ：“如果我回答你的问题，绿灯侠，我可以从你那里得到什么？”啊 , 橙灯。哈尔在心里默默翻了个白眼。“只是一个不痛不痒的问题，对你不会有什么损失。”他试着动了动被锁住的右手臂，“可以先松开我吗，我不觉得这个状态适合谈话。”

“但对我来说没有什么好处。”拉弗利兹哼了声，眼中满是警惕，环住灯笼的双手收紧几分，但构筑体抓住哈尔的力度慢慢地变小，“别耍花招，你知道这可是我的星球。”哈尔挣脱他们的手，一边转动被拽痛的手腕，一边用余光扫过周围。在场的构筑体的数量不是他一个人能简单应付过来的，如果不考虑拉弗利兹还能释放出更多的具象化攻击自己。

哈尔单刀直入地问道 ：“你见过塞尼斯托最后一面对吧？”“啊，大概几十年前他来这里跟我达成了一个交易，告诉我一个不好吃的秘密——”拉弗利兹像是被人掐住脖子般地突然消声，不愿再发出一个音节。

“他跟你说了什么？为什么在离开这里之前塞尼斯托会来找你？”哈尔走向前，一步一步逼近拉弗利兹，面具下的双眼越眯越细，死死盯着对方，“说吧，你知道一个秘密并不值些什么，你甚至不能把它当食物吞咽下肚。”“我才不会上你的当的，如果你想知道的话你必须用更大的报酬来回报我，绿灯侠。”哈尔毫不犹豫地接上他的话：“我会的，把秘密说出来吧，拉弗利兹。”

守护者甘瑟和赛德还活着。

或者换一句话说，甘瑟跟赛德还活着，在某个远离灯团的宇宙深处。这是哈尔从拉弗利兹那里了解到的秘密。最后的最后，塞尼斯托还是放过甘瑟一命。

在茫茫宇宙中寻找隐藏起自己踪迹的守护者并非那么容易，但至少相对于已经摘下黄色光芒在漆黑的太空中黯淡下去的塞尼斯托，那曾闪烁过绿与蓝之光的强大存在留下的印迹不是那么好被绿灯戒指忽略掉的。

满足拉弗利兹永远无法被填满的穷贪欲中的一小部分之后，哈尔给圣殿守护者们以及卡萝留下一条简短明确的讯息便独立一人去寻找甘瑟。就跟他要问甘瑟的问题一样，守护者还活着的事情不能被其他人知道。无论塞尼斯托饶甘瑟一命是出于什么动机他都有自己的考虑，了解塞尼斯托为什么那么做对于哈尔去寻找塞尼斯托多少会有所帮助，况且……如果是甘瑟的话，或许还能帮他找到塞尼斯托。

哈尔根据灯戒给出的模糊提示，从一个扇区跨越到另一个扇区，从一个有人居住的星系最终到达另一个无人居住的星系，远处发出耀眼光芒的恒星，在宇宙中安静地燃烧爆炸的超新星，偶尔划过的彗星，飘浮在真空中的陨石碎片，亘古不变的景象和过分的寂静几乎压在心脏难以喘气。直到哈尔在一个生意盎然、原住民都是一些动物的星球找到那位多年未见的前守护者，漫长而枯燥的旅途才终于结束了。

“甘瑟？赛德？”他尝试着开口。对方为他的到来惊讶，但依旧沉着冷静 ：“你怎么找到这里了哈尔？”“拉弗利兹告诉我的，”甘瑟没有问他任何可能付出的代价的事，反而令哈尔感到疑惑，“你不问我答应过他什么吗？”

“我相信你，我知道你过去现在将来是怎样的一个人。如果是你，你不会因为自己将别人置于危险中，况且我现在已经不是守护者了，我就只是甘瑟，我不会再插手军队的事情了。”  
“是因为塞尼斯托吗？”哈尔忍不住提问。

“是的，但也不是，”甘瑟承认道，“我和我的兄弟姐妹们犯下了弥天大罪。我们不应该被原谅，我们能做的只是远远离开那一切。”他默默地攥紧握住赛德的手，“你来找我是为了问塞尼斯托的事，对吧？”“是的，我想知道你见到他的最后一面发生了什么。”

甘瑟尽可能地回想起当初的场景，将画面转换成文字对哈尔描述出来，说完以后他缓了一口气，接着说道 ：“我想我认识你们两人足够长时间，足以让我自称自己了解你们的本质。比起了解我为什么还活着，你更想知道为什么塞尼斯托那么做吧，然而就我所知，他一定是留下了什么让你十分在意的东西。”

“过去我问了他一个问题，他给了我一个答案。”

“是……？”

“最悲惨莫过于此，乔丹。哈尔，我们永远都是朋友。”当这句话从自己口中说出时哈尔感到一阵苦涩，“他在离开前对我说的最后一句话，”哈尔一直挺直的腰板松懈下来，像是这件事情压在他心里太久了，几乎要压倒他，“最近我才意识到那个回答的本身就是个谜题，作为他最后留给我的难题。

“他的每一次行为和言语都是有意无意抛给我的谜，每一次我都能如他期望的一样解开。这个也将毫不例外，我会将每一块碎片都找出来拼凑在一起，不管那需要多久。不是为了他，只是为了我自己。”甘瑟没有错过哈尔现在微带悲伤的神情，这对于一直勇往直前的哈尔 • 乔丹而言是极为罕见的。“我知道除了阿宾，所有人中你是唯一的一个曾足够走近触碰他的心的人，过去你们之间的默契无需言语，但你有没有想过，或许塞尼斯托在一开始就告诉你了答案？”甘瑟的猜测顿时令哈尔发愣。

“等等、这是——”

“我大概猜到了什么，但那毕竟不是我能擅自讨论的事情，哈尔，”甘瑟深深望了他一眼，“你必须自己想起他告诉过你什么，你才能了解塞尼斯托的意图。”

甘瑟、赛德两人不谋而合地将右手放在胸口微低头行礼，他说 ：“希望你能找到属于自己的那份答案，我的朋友，到那时我会等候你的再次到来。”

甘瑟留下含糊不清的回答后，哈尔带着茫无头绪、依旧混乱的脑袋飞回地球。当他飞回自己和卡萝居住的住宅，已经通过灯戒收到哈尔返回的信号的卡萝靠着敞开的落地窗后的高背椅，批改公司需要自己亲自确认的文件。哈尔通过窗子落在屋内的地板上带进一股微风时，她便摘下耳机，转身站起给哈尔一个拥抱。

哈尔未对卡萝透露任何关于自己的行动的内容以及缘由，而卡萝仿佛在一开始就知道哈尔的想法，她带着柔化的表情问道：“你找到了自己想找的东西吗？”“没有，”哈尔左右摇头，“甘瑟给了我一个提示，可是我根本想不起来那是什么。”

“或许你需要时间理清，从庞大的记忆中提炼出自己需要、但被遗忘的那一丝的信息，”卡萝双手捧着哈尔的脸颊，直视他的眼睛，“你一定能找到的，哈尔，但我不会告诉你那是什么，只是我的一点私心。”“我知道，卡萝，”他贴着卡萝的额头，回望对方紫蓝色的眸子，“我也需要自己找出来。”

年复一年、日复一日，哈尔反复地回想过去和塞尼斯托相处的细节，他说过的每一句话，每一个场景，哈尔始终没有找到任何有用的信息，而那份哀喜交并、无比沉重的回忆只是给人徒增几分悲伤。在他被不及腰高的孙子孙女拉去盛大的万圣节游行中时，哈尔才想起上一次他参加万圣节是陪同十岁的马丁到社区逐家逐户敲门要糖果。而再往前的一次加入海滨城的万圣节游行狂欢是什么时候他都不记得了。

“啊，爷爷，你看，那是我的朋友。”哈尔为伊冯娜系紧绑在背上的精灵翅膀后，扎着金色辫子的小女孩便兴奋地对他说道。“不不，伊芙喜欢他。”而站在父母身旁的雷蒙德毫不犹豫地戳破她的话，也意料之中地引起伊冯娜的恼羞成怒 ：“雷蒙德你闭嘴！”“我又没说错——”

哈尔微笑着看着孩子们的小吵小闹，游荡在街上穿着各式各样奇装异服的人也越来越密集，浩浩荡荡的巡游车队从远方缓缓驶来。最前面的乐队卖力地奏响乐曲，花车上的舞者们边小幅摆动着身体跳舞边朝下面的人群挥手致意，正上方巨大的骷髅人偶朝两旁的人群笨拙地挥手摇头，夜晚打在上面的灯光令它看起来比白天更加狰狞。

头顶爆发的一串尖锐声音引起人们不自觉地停下狂欢仰头朝上空看去，随着最初那枚孤零零的烟花燃烧炸开，更多的亮点蹿上高空，瞬间爆炸开绽放成朵朵绚烂的花朵后化成星星点点的火花坠入夜空，将整片海滨城的天空照亮如白昼。

漫天的华彩几近迷乱了视线，一块记忆的碎片跟着消散的烟花一同落入哈尔的眼中，在脑海里浮现出原本的模样。

“为什么你说要带我参观你的城市，却跑来参加这个不知道是什么的活动，乔丹，”塞尼斯托双手抱胸，不愉快地抱怨道，“还穿着愚蠢的衣服，以此来嘲弄鬼怪？”对他周围走动的人群装束露出嫌恶的表情，眉间的褶痕紧紧挤在一起。

“别这样说，我想带你感受一下海滨城的气氛而刚好月底是万圣节前夕，”哈尔边向塞尼斯托解说，边四处张望着寻找什么，“人们在万圣节前夕扮成鬼怪的模样以驱赶此时游荡在人间的亡灵和妖魔，不过现在就只是单纯地在庆祝一年一度的节日，所以打扮成什么样子的都有。”而且这个时候，任何一个人不会觉得你的肤色跟打扮很奇怪，或许有些家伙还会觉得很酷，哈尔在心底补充道。他顺便用下巴示意塞尼斯托不远处一名身穿超人服装的小孩的方向，“我也很久没参加这种活动，这可远比十几年前热闹得多了，啊，找到了，”哈尔眼睛一亮，朝塞尼斯托比画了一下，“在这里等我一下塞尼斯托，我很快回来。”

“嘿，乔丹，等等——”塞尼斯托一句话还没说完，身穿绿灯制服的地球绿灯侠很快地穿过密集的人群消失不见。

塞尼斯托只能站在原处，开始观察他身边的那些人。尽管他可以通过戒指了解这个地球传统节日跟这座城市的状况，但在一个尚未了解绿灯军团的存在的泥巴星球上，像他们这样的存在可能会引起人群的恐慌，而且他想让哈尔展示在他的视角下在此出生长大生活的城市。那些人们因为节日的到来脸上洋溢着欢乐喜庆，涂在脸上的图案因为笑容扭曲着显得傻气，看不到一丝的痛苦悲伤存在。毫无危机感的人类，塞尼斯托暗暗地做下评论，但这般和平的景象他几乎未曾在自己的母星科鲁加看见过。他的族人永远不会安于现状，总是向政府要求更多，也曾有很长一段时间陷入战争与内斗之中，而这样的局面也在很久之前被他结束了。

“无趣。”塞尼斯托抱胸冷静地看着打算彻夜狂欢的人们，仿佛这个热闹的世界与他无关。

“嗨，请问我可以跟你合个照吗？”一个身着白色盔甲连脑袋都一并被头盔遮住的人不知何时突然窜到塞尼斯托身边，手里拿着手机跃跃欲试。塞尼斯托就原来的姿势丝毫未动，盯着不知是在扮演什么角色的男人操作他手上的薄片，将手机拉远对准他们两人。

“别把手搭在我身上。”

“抱歉老兄。”

“好的，谢谢啦。”一道闪光灯过后，男人收回了高举的手，查看拍下的照片，他抬起头，声音因为头盔显得模糊，“你的服装看起来真酷，你是怎么做出来的？”“依靠意志力构想。”“哈？”

等哈尔双手握着东西重新从人群的另一端挤回来的时候，本该等待他的某人身边围满了各种各样打扮的人群，他看起来对这些热情的人们不大适应地表情僵硬，哈尔几乎要笑出声。塞尼斯托在注意到哈尔出现的瞬间以极其不满的目光瞪视他，控告哈尔将自己留在这里面对这些人。哈尔忍住笑意，双臂推开紧紧围住塞尼斯托的那一圈人 ：“抱歉，伙计们，他跟我一起的，我们现在要离开这里了。”  
等到他们脱离喧闹的人群飞到楼顶上，塞尼斯托就立刻开口问道 ：“你去做什么了？”“喏，”哈尔将手上的纸袋中的一根糖苹果塞到塞尼斯托手里，“尝尝。”

双指捏住插在苹果上的竹签搓着，塞尼斯托盯着苹果表面覆盖的厚厚一层太妃糖，眉头皱起的竖纹足以夹死一只蚊子 ：“……乔丹，这上面的是糖浆吗？”“好了别那么多话快吃吧。”“好甜。”差点被气昏过去的哈尔将一只中空杯塞到塞尼斯托空出来的手里 ：“那你喝这个吧。”

酒液隔着略厚的杯壁散发出来的热量传递到塞尼斯托的手心，他揭开盖子，浓郁的果香便迫不及待地飘出来，散发出甜甜的气味，杯里的赤金色的酒液晶莹剔透。塞尼斯托贴近杯沿抿了一口。和先前糖苹果不同，苹果酒的口味对于他来说清爽又不太腻，不会太甜也不会太酸。他又喝了一口。

“怎么样？”哈尔侧身带着期望的眼神看着塞尼斯托，手里拿着买来的另一根糖苹果。“还不错。”塞尼斯托只给出了一个模棱两可的回答。

“所以说嘛。”哈尔咬下一块苹果咀嚼着，声音含糊地讲着，“这两样都是节日传统食物，如果说苹果酒是万圣节的必备饮料，那太妃糖苹果是送给上门讨糖的孩子的礼物。不过貌似这个习俗后面又因为一些原因就不复存在了，我没想到那里还有得卖。”快速啃完苹果后，哈尔又喝了一口苹果酒。

塞尼斯托静静地喝完最后的一点果酒，握着空杯反问哈尔 ：“你想给我展示的只有这一点？”哈尔愣了一会儿，又扯出狡黠的笑容，“当然不是，这个只是我想让你感受的冰山一角，海滨城还是很大的。”哈尔一口闷完酒，“来吧，塞尼斯托，节日狂欢的时候人一多起来街道上多少会出乱子，夜巡的时间到了。”

正如哈尔所说的，玩得太过兴奋的人们什么事情都干得出来，尤其其中有一些还喝了酒。塞尼斯托利用灯戒拦下一个从混乱的人群中抢走包的扒手，把他绑在路灯上醒酒。

跟上来的黑发女人接过包感激地道谢：“谢谢你！如果不是你拦住他了我都不知道该怎么办——”另一个男人也跑过来，询问她的情况是否还好，她在看到男人出现的时候立马变得娇嗔起来，对他的姗姗而来不满，男人只是微笑着道歉，接受女友佯怒的话语，对塞尼斯托两人道歉后，跟着女人一起离开。

塞尼斯托多看了几眼离去的两人在灯光下的背影，这不常见的行为引起哈尔的注意，他问道：“怎么了？塞尼斯托。”

“我想他们是一对恋人。”哈尔停顿了一下，瞄了塞尼斯托一眼继续说，“这让你想起了什么？”

“没有什么，他们不是相互依赖仰慕吗？”塞尼斯托更熟稔地避开哈尔抛出的疑问，本能地给出完全不相关的回复。

“哈？那是什么说法，不会说你的语言里面没有‘恋人’这个词吧？”哈尔还想调侃几句，仿佛想起重要的事情似的脸上的笑容突然凝固住。他快速询问完灯戒现在的时间，赶忙拉上塞尼斯托飞到码头附近的海滩上。因为没有灯光打照在沙滩上，周围一片漆黑，只有不远处的路灯亮着。海滩上稀稀疏疏的没几个人，在耳边响起的只有海浪拍打在岸上轻柔的水声。

塞尼斯托按捺住性子 ：“那么这一次是为了什么？”“再等一下就好了。”而哈尔紧紧盯着面前的绿灯能量构成的时间数字不放，直到显示的时和分变成一个整数并进入下一个小时，哈尔放下举到面前的手，指向海面上的夜空，“看那里！”

随着他一声落下，码头上无数的烟花射到半空，在黑夜中迸发出漂亮的图案和光芒。塞尼斯托抬头看着一个个烟花绽放消失又有新的烟花升入天空，伴随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声。他注视站在左边的仰头露出开朗笑容的哈尔，有什么酝酿在他金色的眸子中，他开口道 ：“我是认真的。”

“哈？你说什么？”然后爆竹爆炸的巨大响声遮盖住了塞尼斯托不大不小的声音，哈尔尝试着大声询问他。

“没有什么，”塞尼斯托摇了摇头，在爆炸声响起的空隙间回应，“烟花很好看。”

“烟花真美啊，”一直站在哈尔身后的马丁感叹道，留意到前者脸上淌过的泪痕在骤然明亮的烟花下格外显眼，“父亲？”

“……很好看的烟花，”沉默许久之后哈尔最终吐出一句喃喃自语，又像是隔空对他人回应。“是啊。”

哈尔再次找上甘瑟，甚至没有告知对方，他毫无征兆的来访令甘瑟感到惊讶。甘瑟看上去跟过去丝毫未变，除了使他变得更像人而不再是守护者的感情。“你看起来比上一次见面头发白了很多。”

“是啊，毕竟我是个人类，”哈尔回应道，“对你们来说一眨眼过去的时间于我们来说却是数十年。”哈尔脸上过于平静的表情，带着有些自嘲的玩弄语气笑着说话，这和甘瑟多年前看到的为疑惑困扰而紧皱眉毛神情哀伤的他迥然不同，像是最终拨开密布的厚重黑云后露出本色的天空般的释然。

“甘瑟，你有办法找到塞尼斯托，对吗？”哈尔问道，眼神未因说出的这个名字动摇半分。

甘瑟犹豫了一会儿：“是的，我想我大概知道有什么办法能找到他，只是需要时间，如果你是想跟他见面的话——”

“我没打算跟他见面，”甘瑟还没说完，哈尔迅速打断了他的话，“相反，我有一个请求希望你能答应。”

甘瑟静静地听完他的打算，后到的赛德忍不住问他 ：“你确定这样做可以吗？”“没有问题，如果是以我的名义的话，他不会立刻拒绝。”“但那时候你——”“嗯，是的，的确，正因为那样他才有可能答应，不然他不会肯再出现，军团那边的事情我已经处理好了，在确定你们愿意帮我之前你们的事我都不会跟圣殿守护者们透露半分，基洛沃德、萨拉克还有史铁他们都同意我的安排，即便其中有些人不是很赞同，”哈尔笑了一声，“只是不能看到你跟他谈判时他的表情有些遗憾罢了，后面的事情就麻烦你了，甘瑟。”

“我知道了。”甘瑟点头许下承诺。可你的表情一点都不像不想见塞尼斯托，他在心中说道。

“你是想问我为什么这么做吗？”哈尔问道。

“是的，我们的确很好奇。”

“在知道你没真的死的时候，我便知道他从未改变。”哈尔举起右手，注视着套在中指上的绿灯戒指并握紧拳头放于胸前，阖上双眼后又猛地睁开，“我相信他，我相信他还能成为他应该成为的人。”

“果然还是这里的好吃，咳咳——”雷嘴里塞满了食物，含糊不清地说话，哈尔把奶昔递到他面前，被噎住喉咙的雷抓起纸杯，吸溜吸溜地喝掉一半后舒服地靠在椅背上，“啊——好久没来这里吃了，这里跟以前一样完全没变过啊。”他环顾了一下周围白红色的装修布置。“在我小的时候，它就一直坚持不改变任何的地方，不管是食物种类还是店的装修风格，唯一的变化大概就是在差不多五十年前多了胡椒博士。”哈尔拿起餐盘上定制的牛肉堡咬下一口，鲜嫩的肉汁在口中爆开，始终如一的蔬菜跟牛肉的新鲜口感，芝士的鲜甜都在刺激着哈尔的味觉。

“哈，真的？”雷叼着薯条诧异地问道，“我还以为它一直都有呢，嗯……”他慢慢将薯条吸进嘴里吃掉，“祖父，你之前说‘还有一个已经离开的’，是指你还有个朋友吗？”

“嗯，”哈尔吞咽下嚼碎的食物，小声地清了清嗓子，“是的，有一个，在你父亲马丁出生之前他就离开了。”

雷在听到祖父的说法显然是误会了什么，他小心翼翼地问 ：“那位是……去世了？”

“没有，我想应该没有，”哈尔也意识到他说法中的漏洞，无奈地笑着摇头否认，“他只是离开这里了，准确来说，他是远离了我知道他可能出现的场所，到了我找不到的地方。”

雷蒙德不相信以乔丹家祖传的固执的秉性哈尔会轻易放弃，他咬着已经空了的奶昔杯，吸了几下吸管，问道 ：“你没尝试去找他吗？”

“他从一开始就没打算让我找到。”哈尔垂下眼睛，不紧不慢地将手中的汉堡吃完后，才继续没有说完的话，“然而后来我知道认识的一个人能找到他时，‘想要见他’的想法也不那么重要了。因为我已经了解他想对我说的话了，我一直在想或许‘Friend’不足以形容我们间的关系，但似乎到最后也只剩下那个词。”

“你觉得这么做，对你来说是最合适的吗？”卡尔在听完哈尔的话后表情凝重地回答道，“你不是很想见到他吗？”

“是的，我是很想，但，”哈尔挠了挠白发，叹了一口气，“这是最好的选择了。”

卡尔摇头表示出自己的不满 ：“我可不会陪你乱来。”

“这倒不用了，”哈尔有些坏心地笑着，“我只是希望，如果真到了那个时候，你能作为发言人替我举行葬礼。”

“我打算带乔去兽医医院检查一下，他最近有些不爱吃东西，哈尔爷爷，你有什么地方要我送你去吗？”雷接过服务员系在乔脖子上的牵绳，金毛看到雷从快餐店里面出来高兴地摇动尾巴。哈尔双手插在裤袋里，环顾周围无比熟悉的街道跟建筑，回头对他说 ：“没事，我到附近转转，如果你先回来的话就先在车子上等我。”哈尔没等雷蒙德的回应，迈着快步离开。

哈尔一路穿过无数的街道和行人，最终来到一个酒吧前面，“记得是在这里的。”哈尔念叨着，抬头看着酒吧在几年前翻修后全然不同的样子，酒吧的现任主人按照原先的设计尝试恢复那么些略微复古的感觉 , 但还是有些不一样了。他迟疑了一会儿，最终还是推开木质门进去，挂在上面的门铃发出清脆的响声。

因为还是下午，酒吧没有什么人，角落里面只稀稀拉拉坐着几个人，吧台前站着的一名服务员擦拭着酒杯。哈尔拉开高腿椅，坐到吧台前，服务员放下手中的软布和酒杯，跟过来 ：“你想喝点什么？”

“啤酒就好了。”

“好的。”  
服务员将一杯啤酒推放至哈尔面前，又返回去继续擦拭玻璃酒杯。哈尔握着扎啤杯的把手，刚从冰柜里取出的啤酒还冒着冷气，他把酒杯放下的时候里面的液体便少了一半。一杯啤酒不是哈尔跑来酒吧的原因，墙壁上的照片才是他来到这里的原因。哈尔盯着墙壁挂满了的已经泛黄的照片，眼神充满怀念。他父亲跟卡萝父亲的照片、他跟卡萝的照片，一直静静待在他们最开始被挂在的位置。知道酒吧里的老板跟店员换了一轮又一轮，而这点从未变过令哈尔感到些许的欣慰。哈尔放任自己陷入一会伤感，仰头将啤酒灌完，在桌子上留下几张钞票后推门离开。

哈尔出酒吧没走多久的时候，警笛的鸣声隐约从前方传来，哈尔停下脚步张望的时候，一台白色轿车快速从身边驶过，哈尔没有什么犹豫，手上的灯戒果断地变化出巨大的绿色手掌抓起车辆，阻止里面的人逃逸。而在数辆警车逼近之时，哈尔又将车辆放下，而里面的逃犯已经被车突然的腾空而起，吓得忘记开车逃走。等到他想起要踩下油门离开，警车已经将他包围，警官们虽然不明所以，但依旧敬业地小心持枪靠近车门将人拉出来套上手铐。最先到达现场看到绿手的警察，看到了哈尔，无声地向他弯腰敬礼感谢。而哈尔笑着挥了挥手，看着一直到他们将犯人塞进警车里，便满足地转身照原路返回。

雷蒙德依靠在车旁等着哈尔，在看到哈尔慢悠悠地从路的另一头走来的时候轻叹了一口气，站直身体。哈尔走到他面前，却没看到一直跟在雷身侧的金毛 ：“乔呢？”雷蒙德坐回驾驶座，“乔先放兽医那里，虽然我说我可以按时喂药但兽医坚持要观察几天情况。”他把钥匙插进钥匙槽里启动汽车，问副驾驶座上的哈尔 ：“现在要直接回家吗？”“嗯……那陪我去机场吧。”哈尔思考了一会儿才回答他。  
“等等，你不会是要去——”“有一段时间没飞行了，有些想念那种感觉，”哈尔拍了拍雷蒙德肩膀，“别担心这个，每两年一次的体检跟飞行测试我都顺利通过了，马丁那边已经帮我腾出两个小时的天空，”笑容绽放在哈尔的脸上，眼角勾起好看的笑纹，“雷，你应该没跟我一起飞过吧？”

哈尔和马丁打完招呼后，穿戴好飞行服走向喷气机。站在喷气机一旁的维修人员看到他过来便小跑到他面前 ：“乔丹先生，您要驾驶的飞机确认没有问题，已经可以飞行了。”“谢了，汤姆。”哈尔抚摸着机头光滑的金属表面，顺口说道。他的话引起用擦拭布擦手的年轻人的疑惑：“先生？”“抱歉，”哈尔反应过来，略带歉意地微笑，“不小心叫错人了。”

同样在哈尔指导下穿戴好的雷蒙德跟在他身后一同进入驾驶舱内。地面控制中心扫清空中以及地面上的所有障碍后通知他可以起飞。哈尔熟练地打开驾驶座旁的开关，操作着喷气机沿着跑道滑跑完成加速后起飞，变流组件、空调管路以及雷达设备发出的细小噪音，沉闷的动力装置与气流的响声都令哈尔想念不已，从尾椎骨冒出的愉快欢畅蔓延至全身。喷气机技术在数十年间有很大发展，这能让哈尔驾驶飞机以更高的速度跟技巧在空中飞行，哈尔拉下控制杆，进一步提升速度向上爬升至垂直，很快当哈尔突破音障后，一切声音都被抛到身后，仿佛世界只剩他一人般地安静。喷气机穿过云层达到平流层而稳定下来，哈尔在空中做了几个翻滚动作。天空晴朗明亮，云海飘浮在下面，哈尔能感受到的是他从第一次飞行开始感受到的每一次的雀跃。他永远不会对飞行感到一丝厌倦。

雷蒙德从机舱下来后换回原先衣服后迈出的步伐依旧有力，但略微地脸色发白。

“还是感觉不舒服吗？”

“我之前有过高空跳机但这个就没有——”

“那我等会儿来开车吧。”

哈尔含着笑意地拍拍雷的后背，跟着马丁一起走到被铁丝网圈起的机场外围。马丁想展示给哈尔公司最新的研究结果，哈尔刚才所驾驶的喷气机机种的再一次提速后的成果。飞机轰轰作响的引擎声在空中响起，哈尔仰头，试飞员驾驶的飞机已经突破音障冲入高空，机尾拖出长而细的尾迹云，在夕阳的反射下呈现出金色的光芒。

五十年前。

在与塞尼斯托一起解决出现在2814扇区边缘的最后一个机器猎人后，哈尔突然开口说道：“关于我的愤怒那件事，”塞尼斯托在结束完收尾动作飘浮在太空中，身后是闪耀的群星，表情没有因为哈尔突然的发言而牵动，他唯一做的只是停下来倾听哈尔。“我的父亲在我小的时候坠机，很长一段时间我认为那是费里斯的错，是他为了钱坚持让父亲开出故障的飞机才会出事。

“那时候我去找费里斯了，但他并没有像他的女儿卡萝所说的在安享晚年，而是因为对挚友的死感到内疚重病在床昏迷不醒。

“一直以来我放任我的愤怒，把时间用来憎恨他人，而他们并不值得被那样对待。谢谢你，塞尼斯托。”

塞尼斯托对向哈尔的直视：“……如果你不再为它所困，那我很高兴你愿意告诉我这件事，乔丹。”

塞尼斯托说完之后气氛就陷入了一种微妙的沉默中，哈尔想着要怎么打破这层尴尬 ：“对了，塞尼斯托，我想带你参观一下我的城市。”

哈尔闭上眼睛。

你是说那颗泥巴球？

不要轻易对你不了解的星球发出这样的言论，来吧，以我的角度来看，你会看到不同的东西。

可以，如果你这么坚持的话，我倒想看看你打算怎么做。

那个场景在他脑海中依旧清晰可见，声音在耳边环绕。

哈尔再度睁开眼，赤日将它周围的天空燃烧成橘黄色，稍远一些的薄云也染上绚丽的红。夕阳一半已经潜于地平线以下，露出一小半在空中。他仿佛在那抹红色中看到一点绿色闪过。

太阳*最终还是落下了。

 

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *基督教圣经 新约 提摩太后书 第4章6-8。  
> *这里其实代指的是希腊神话中的太阳神阿波罗·福玻斯。


	8. 无名者的记述

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全本放完w

01.

你已经不记得过去了多久，或许有一生那么长、又或只是一瞬间。待在一个遥远不知名的星球上，时间的概念都化成了抽象和虚无。你不禁回想起那个被现在那些新一代绿灯侠称为最伟大的绿灯侠的地球人，哈尔•乔丹，他现在的情况怎么样了，是不是已经跟那个星蓝石组成家庭生儿育女。哈，“家庭”，多美好的词汇，而你的家庭被你亲手撕毁，你的星球你的人民早已化为灰烬只留下你孤身一人。没有你以后，乔丹的生活会变得枯燥无味但又绝对是安宁美好。他一直以来的敌人只有你，曾经是这样。

你已经失去了全部，肝肠寸断的悲伤是你唯一能感觉到的，你不想再触目伤怀，也不希望他再失去什么，离开似乎是最好的选择，所以你扔下那句话在那场战争结束后就远远地撤出他的生活。在宇宙深处释放掉视差怪之后，你就取下手上的黄灯戒指弃至无人所知的洞穴里，跑到一颗甚至没有名字的星球上隐居。

你知道继阿宾之后，乔丹是最了解你的那个人。他总是会在所有人猜出你的想法之前第一时间明白你每一个举动的用意。即便有时他没法那么快追上，但他总能找出你在草丛下落下的浅脚印，踏上你铺给他的小路。乔丹是那一个、也是唯一的一个如你本身一样了解你的人，即便他不能理解你为达成目的所必要的牺牲。在你带他参观你的母星后，乔丹向守护者提出的控告便是如此，那是你们之间争端的开始。你为此憎恨他，认为他背叛了你，你设计安排下一串陷阱，将他引入难以挣脱的黑夜中，让他感受你当初的感受，体验你过往之痛苦。

而当你实行的计划再次被他带领的绿灯众击碎，乔丹以为一切都要结束时，他吐露出的内心想法才让你回想起那时他在对抗你时那双被愤怒悲伤以及背叛感充斥的眼睛。你不再恨他了，因为那毫无意义，他从没背叛你，他没有背叛任何人。即便是在最后的最后，他还天真地嚷着他在意不是小蓝人而只是想要拯救你。

你在他回答你最后一点埋藏在心底的疑问后早已释怀并决定放下，可你坏心地留给他最后一个谜题，一个包含了你对他所有的感情的谜题被塞在对他说的最后一句话里。你期望也不期望他能在你估计的时间内从过去找到打开箱子的钥匙，知晓你的内心。你不需要他意识到你对他说的话承载了多少的分量，你甚至就不想让他知道，用地球人的说法，那句话已经是尽了你全部勇气的表白。这就够了。对这样的你来说。像乔丹一样的耿直从来不是你能够做到的。

这也不是你第一次想起他。实际上，乔丹的身影几乎如同鬼魂般缠绕在你身旁。在你尝试静下心来，反思过去为自己忏悔的时候，你发现你的记忆中几乎都是他的身影，他第一次跟你见面诧异的蠢相，他到达新星球难以抑制的兴奋，他在被你斥责以后心虚的傻笑，他在你背叛他后的复杂眼神……你难得地没有否认，你的确是想念哈尔了。

你是这么想的，也是这么行动起来。你翻出被你扔在洞穴内尘封已久的灯戒，擦尽上面的灰尘再戴上，往你曾经无比熟悉的星系飞去。通过灯戒的解释，你了解到现在已经过去十年，很多事物都已经发生了变化，虽然你很清楚哈尔 • 乔丹是怎样的人，却对他在这些年生活发生的改变一无所知，而那些可能变化的事情就包括乔丹的现住地。所幸的是，绿灯侠从没想过掩饰他的飞行路线，戒指在海滨城的某一点定位到乔丹。

你到地球上的时候，已经是美国华盛顿时间下午三点。自然地，你利用灯戒将自己伪装成一个地球人，在地球引起骚动从而引起乔丹以及其他超级英雄的注意不是你此行的目的。相隔这么多年的见面，你甚至表现得神经质地紧张，站在看起来是地球人的学校前的路旁，等候着即将驾驶地球上的交通工具到来的乔丹。你看着灯戒指示的对象在路旁停下，乔丹也从里面下来。十年后的乔丹穿了一身休闲的灰色西装看起来更加整齐利落，没有初见的个性张扬棱角分明，表情和蔼温润。科鲁加人拥有的好眼力也让你注意到他头发间的并非是被视差怪附身后的那种微白，以及嵌在他眼角的细细笑纹里洋溢着的幸福。乔丹没有注意到来自你的视线或者说在他注意到时没来得及回头确认就被一声稚嫩的童声叫住 ：“爹地！！””你看到他的侧脸似乎是露出了微笑，抱起一个朝他的方向高兴奔去的和乔丹极为相似的小孩，一幅不能再温馨的画面。

时间在他的身上留下了痕迹，也使曾经放荡不羁追求自由的他在你不知道时候成为一个更加值得依赖可靠的人。你有些恍惚，才注意到十年对于地球人来说就是他们生命的十分之一。在你几乎没有什么变化的时候，他已经改变了很多很多。看起来他成为了一个好父亲，你想。你压低鸭舌帽隐藏自己难以琢磨的表情，转身离开。你没打算让他认出你，“曾经的朋友也曾是敌人的他们相隔多年的见面”该会是多么地感人，比如说来一场充满回忆的深刻谈话，尤其是你们间的关系还不只是那么简单的几句话能说清。与其处理那种尴尬古怪一点不适合你的场景，你更宁愿站在远远的地方悄无声息地再看他一小会儿，你只是想看看他现在的样子所以才来到这颗星球。现在目的已经达成，没有必要进行不在计划范围的行动，你在心里是这么对自己说的。

 

02.

然后你离开了，没回到原来隐居的无名星球，继续在宇宙飘荡。你深知跟萤火虫一样闪闪发光的绿灯侠在深空中无比显眼，你调低了制服亮度成黑灰，隐藏在人群中，在沿路的星球暂作休整，没使用灯戒的能力，恐惧之光未曾被点亮，你的行动隐秘而不惹注意。跟以前相似又不同。你的身边没有那个像小鸟一样聒噪好动的同伴，在许多年前你习惯了乔丹跟他打破常规挑战人底线的行为，你也在许多年前学会习惯离开他人的生活。曾经的你满是被背叛的愤怒，复仇的计划在脑海里详细地勾画出来 ；而现在那些盘旋在心底深处的黑暗情绪在整日整夜反思的虔诚里因畏惧而撤出，只剩下平静还愿意留在那里与你做伴。

经历数个日夜，你来到宇宙的边境，在那里绿色几乎消失，与世隔绝的人们对那些响彻宇宙的伟大战役只知道一些只言片语。这正是你所希望的，没有人知道你是谁、曾经是谁、做过什么，没有人询问你的过去，你甚至不再使用原先那个更广为人知的名字。习惯了被警惕畏惧充满恨意的注视环绕，人们的热情反而令你窘迫。那些发自内心的善意和友好让你感到不知所措，叫嚣着渴望平静的心也让你融进这些与世无争的人群里。在这里，你只是一个从别处来的不直率的异乡人，过去仿佛是上辈子那么遥远的事情。  
但命运似乎并不乐于见此，将名为生活愈来愈平静的湖面拨起千丈浪花波涛汹涌似乎是它最喜欢做的事。你的过去重新找上了你。一帮不请自来的访客趁你外出之时潜进家中等候你归来，而那些家伙正是你想摆脱却摆脱不了的过去。

为了避免被过去再度缠上，你花了不少精力将黄灯戒对外发出的过于显眼的能量信号弱化至无，阻断他人连接上它的通讯器，杜绝一切守护者利用铸造灯戒的相似性通过其他色光的帮忙，一步步找出自己的可能性。你尽你所能地隐藏自己行踪，但还是被人找到藏身之处，这无疑让你心中恼怒。而令你难以抑制怒不可遏的是，在那群穿着鲜艳的圣殿守护者中有一个不应该在的人，甘瑟。  
你死死盯着甘瑟掀下白色的兜帽露出自己数亿万年未曾改变过的面容，强忍着即将要爆炸的怒气，甘瑟也意识到你现在的状态。他赶忙抢在他的兄弟姐妹们前开口 ：“如果你想知道的话，我并没有回到守护者中，塞尼斯托，我遵守了你的诺言，我还只是甘瑟。”

“然后呢，现在你被他们环绕在其中这整件事看起来真可笑，”你的话语变得刻薄起来，习惯性地双手抱胸，“你是为什么而来，甘瑟？不会为了打声招呼就把你的同胞也一同带来，你在起什么坏心思，你想从我这得到什么？”你紧皱着眉头，压下自己想召来黄灯戒指的欲望。

“我没有什么要对你隐藏的，”甘瑟摇了摇头，“我来找你是因为我有不得不履行的与友人的约定，在说完之后我就会回到我原本的地方。”

“约定？”你轻蔑冷笑，“是什么约定让你又‘迫不得已’回到守护者之中了？”却因甘瑟下句话凝固。

“是哈尔的请求，”甘瑟尝试往你前面迈近一小步，站在其他同胞的前列，“他在寻找你的时候找到了我。数年前他再次找到我，向我提出了一个请求。”

“你为什么不拒绝他。”你感到喉咙被火灼般地干涩，不想从别人那里听到乔丹的事情，抗拒着，害怕自己听到不想从乔丹那里听到的话。

“因为他眼中的坚持。在请求我之前，哈尔就已经妥善地打理好了剩下的事不容我拒绝，而我在明白他的意图后没法拒绝。

“哈尔•乔丹希望我以他的名义，请求你接替他成为守护欧阿之书的人，即便你不愿意带上绿灯戒也没有关系。”

你为甘瑟吐出的话震惊，不禁提高音量 ：“那个地球人在想些什么？！他在哪里，甘瑟，为什么他不自己来找我？！”

甘瑟面露动容，重拾情感后的他表情好懂易读，你心中的不安扩散开来。“哈尔……”甘瑟紧紧闭上眼睛又重新睁开，对你说，“他已经在几天前寿满天年，他的家人现在在为他准备地球上的葬礼。他向我提出的请求，是希望我在他过世之后再向你说的。”

“乔丹 , 他已经离开了？”你曾目睹了无数生命的逝去，族人、同僚、伙伴、战友，可这不代表你已经对死亡司空见惯情绪产生不了波动。相反地，你不想相信甘瑟的话是真的，你转身不让面前的守护者们看到你眼中跳动的动摇和眼眶的湿润。

“是的，我很抱歉，”甘瑟的声音中满是悲痛，“我失去了我的好友，宇宙中也少了一个闪耀着指明方向的灯塔。

“这也是为什么我要履行与哈尔的约定的其中一个原因，总需要有人能为年轻的绿灯侠照亮他们的内心，指明他们的使命，让他们永远不会忘记为什么自己是绿灯侠。曾经哈尔成为了这样的人，而现在他需要你帮助他接替他的使命，没有人比你更合适。

“他相信你，哈尔是这么告诉我的，他希望你成为你本该成为的那个人。

“除此之外，他希望我告诉你，他已经收到你的话了。”

你没有直面甘瑟的话，往身后偏过头问道 ：“哈尔的葬礼在什么时候举行？”

在三天后的早晨。

甘瑟告诉你葬礼举行的时间后表明他会等你的回复，而你什么都没说，召来黄灯戒指，将甘瑟和其他的一切弃置于身后，以你所能的最快速度飞往 2817 区那人所在的星球。

03.

你偷偷参加了乔丹的葬礼。他说他不想变得跟自己一样的，而人们在他离开后像给伟人举行的游行纪念和葬礼仪式跟他说过的话又背道而驰得几乎令人发笑。可这是他应得的，是他应得的。

让你有些意外又在情理之中的，乔丹其中的一个后代继承了他的灯戒，你从他身上感知到乔丹的灯戒，那位在葬礼上引起你注意的年轻人，哈勒尔•乔丹。他看上去还没找到乔丹的能源电池，因此也就没被灯戒强制遣至欧阿星进行新手训练，不然哈勒尔可能不会出现在自己祖父的葬礼。年轻人有着过人的敏锐直觉，沉浸在悲痛之中的他似乎注意到来自你的目光，在他抬头看到你前你便消失在不远处的树后。

在离开地球的同时你已经做下你最后的决定，往甘瑟所在之处飞去。无论好坏，那抹绿色已经影响了你半生影响了你整个人生轨道。你没有做好为它献出余生的准备，染上绿色从不是那么简单的事。你深知乔丹做事向来都是先行动而后思考，总是让人印象深刻地做出你意料之外的事情 ；你清楚这是哈尔用自己为诱饵给你布下的一个陷阱，却不由自主地甘愿陷于其中。将近一天的超空间飞行后落在久违的陆地上，你深吸一口气，平静地对甘瑟他们说出他们等候已久的答案。

04.

全部都看起来跟甘瑟说的一样，哈尔在你同意请求的很久之前就不知怎么地说服圣殿守护者以及他过去的同僚们让你回到欧阿星。仁爱之心泛滥的圣殿守护者保证了你不会被年轻灯侠怀疑，你会作为灯侠托瑞斯重获新生。守书人托瑞斯无须参与灯侠的活动，他只守候着档案厅中巨大的欧阿之书，等候年轻的灯侠到来，在他们心中传播充满勇气与光明的故事。

回到欧阿上你没有太多的感触，因为一切都不同了，那些年轻气盛的灯侠也认不出你是谁，披上的带帽斗篷跟宽松长衣让你更难以被识别身份。这样就好，你在心中默念，你不需要谁还记得你是谁。乔丹的后代在数月后处理完祖父的遗事才飞来欧阿星接受新兵训练。哈勒尔在一些地方同乔丹如出一辙地令人头疼，当他站在跟前的那一瞬间，你还看错成刚成为绿灯侠时期的乔丹。但他比那个迟钝的男人好多了，在进行灯侠训练的短短几个月中他不仅出色地完成训练任务成为一名真正的绿灯侠，也通过他旁敲侧击获取的情报大致推测出你的身份，但出于未知的目的，他没有当面揭露这层蒙在真相上的布。哈勒尔将一封信递给了你，说是祖父留下的遗物希望你能转交给塞尼斯托。

你犹豫片刻，应声接下。

05.  
_亲爱的塞尼斯托：_

_用地球的时间计算，日安。_

_我们已经很久不见了，或许我们也不会再见面了。你留下的最后一句话便是你的诀意。如果是当初刚听到你对我说最后那句话的我，大概一时间没法明白你话中的话。但如果说是现在，我想，我已经明白了，尽管这个时候这种事情也没有什么意义了，而大概这也是你希望的。包括永远地从我身边走开，包括不再进入我的生活就像一切从未发生过。我身边的一切都在那之后逐渐步入正轨，我如你所能设想的一样结婚生子，我有一个很美满的家庭。所有的事情都那么好，除了没有你在。这几十年间我无数次尝试寻找你，但那就跟在捞起一滴坠入海中的水一样困难。想到你避开了所有我能找到你的途径，躲藏在宇宙中某个不知名的角落只是因为不想再次与我见面稍微感到有些气馁。那没有关系，那不是我在最后的最后，写下这封信的起因。我了解你正如你了解我一样。_

_寻找你的途中，我意外找到了在你手下生还——不对，应该说是你故意放过一命的甘瑟跟赛德两人。或许你我都不相信守护者，但作为曾经同伴的甘瑟，我想他还是值得信任的。我请求他们帮了我一个忙，一个在我死之后才能去做的事情。当你看到这封信的时候，你可能已经接受了他代替我向你发出的请求，也可能没有。_

_还记得我曾三番两次地想要告诉你我当初跟青女以什么为条件让你脱离他们的管辖，而你三番两次地打断了我吗？这次我不会让你打断我了，绝对不会了，我要说出来，因为这很重要。_

_青女曾问我是否愿意相信你有能力再次成为英雄，我告诉她我想要相信。现在我还是一样的想法，我愿意去相信你还能成为一个英雄，就像过去一样。即便不为了什么，只是为了拯救你。如果说“朋友”是最后你愿意称呼我的话，那么这是作为一个朋友我最后能为你做的事情，辛。_

_愿你心中的光不灭，我将永远与你同在。_

_爱你的哈尔•乔丹_

06.

你将信上的一字一句都认真读完，再度来到那个一句话不说留下一堆烂摊子给你就离开的家伙的墓前，或许只是一会儿，又或许是待了很久，在察觉到有别人要来到墓地为亲人献花时你才从思绪里脱身，悄然离开。

然而折回欧阿星后你悄悄回到储藏着欧阿之书的档案厅，也是你将一直待下去的地方，你翻开厚重的书，将关于自己的那几页烧毁干净。这是你跟圣殿守护者定下的条件之一，你自己有权决定如何处理自己的故事。你做了什么不重要，你也不希望别人记得你的故事细节，他们不需要知道。你就只是守书人灯侠托瑞斯。哈尔•乔丹的意志和光芒需要被后人传承。而你会将乔丹以及其同伴的故事一直守护下去。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FREE TALK  
> 哈哈哈我终于弄完了（给自己鼓鼓掌），从去年三四月一直磨磨唧唧地边窗边拖到现在，可喜可贺。首先要谢谢Ykro跟阿波，阿波几句话把我推进这个无敌深的坑（没错就是他），Y一直陪着我听我说各种奇奇怪怪的东西，还有现在我基本都不认识的新人老人，你们还在这个坑里面啊（欣慰）。  
> 这次收录的篇目都是从掉坑一直写到现在的短篇，大体按照时间排序，基本都是依据Green Lantern#20的结局想出来的故事，这也是为什么这本短篇合集叫SINHAL#21的原因。前三篇是一个系列，后四篇是一个系列，甜跟刀是五五对开这点真的不是故意的啦，刚好就是这样而已，第四篇还是临时加进去的（小声）。感觉自己待在坑里五年了都没写啥，唔……  
> 可能有人会对后四篇产生疑惑，稍微说一下吧。五是事情的起头，六是第三人视角看待他们的事情，所以哈勒尔啥都不知道；七是哈尔自己的视角，八是塞叔对于这一切的反应。每一个都偷偷埋了点伏笔，只能看完后面一篇才知道前一篇隐藏了什么重要信息。  
> 一开始写的时候构想的是小蓝人觉得哈尔过世后没人能引导军团不行才去找隐居的塞叔，写到一半的时候，突然觉得如果到最后才知道是哈尔安排的这一切会多么有趣，就变成了现在这个样子。  
> 哈尔的信，算是贯穿了全篇的关键道具，第一张是他四十多岁时候写的，而第二张则是他在雷蒙德接他之前写的，所以风格会很不同也是……嗯。认为爱有很多种，而哈尔只知道他跟卡萝的那种，所以他很难一时间反应过来塞叔的意思。而卡萝，卡萝一定知道，她肯定能理解，不然她就不会是星蓝石女王了，不愿意说也是基于不想将自己所爱之人再让出去的心理吧。  
> 如果是年轻的哈尔，即便是不理解，也会不管之后怎样地想先把塞叔拉回来；但这里的哈尔•乔丹是到花甲之年才参透他们之间那些（删除线）比他跟卡萝两人还要乱七八糟的（删除线）事情。到那时候，我想他会回到一开始，更多地去考虑如何从塞叔自己手上拯救出塞叔，制定让塞叔绝对会同意自己的决定的计划，然后不停劝说圣殿守护者和战友同僚直到他们被说服。这一部分我没详写，写出来就太多了。  
> 不愿跟塞叔见面，除了觉得“自己过世后，被委托的熟人去找塞尼斯托请求他”跟“自己当面请求他”相比还是前者更能动摇塞叔这一点，而且想对塞叔说的所有话，哈尔都已经写到让继任者交付的信里面了。还有一点点哈尔的报复心理，“你不愿意见我，那好吧，那你会后悔的”的那种心态（才不是）。塞叔当然能够理解哈尔的所有用意，毕竟他俩是最了解对方的人了，所以塞叔才会在墓前那么说，也是对他们过去的所有事情说的。  
> 可能会觉得第七篇时间顺序太乱了真的很抱歉（土下座），同时讲的事情很多，可能第一遍会看不懂。标题取自于一部法国电影的译名，在文中出现过的人物和回忆是自己感觉可能对哈尔比较重要的部分，从爱人、家人、朋友、同伴再回到塞尼斯托，回到故事的开始。  
> 噗哈哈其实说到底，七跟八就是“我爱你”“我知道，我也爱你”“我知道”的俗套故事，但整个本子里面我没让他们俩说只有三个字的那一句话，除了第二封信的署名那里。这是与副标题相对应。自己最喜欢的“Je T'Aime Moi Non Plus”的翻法是“我爱你，我也不爱你”，出处不是那首歌，也不是那部电影，而是巴黎的《自由日报》与伦敦的《卫报》联合出版的一期增刊上头版的标题，英国跟法国对彼此的看法的民意测验。用这个作为副标题，是觉得他们的关系不能简简单单地用“爱”或是“爱过”来描述吧。比较模糊的说法也是，“对方对于他们而言始终是最重要最在意的人”，至于其他的？就让别人去想去头疼去吧，这就是他们两个人的故事。希望在看完这一本后，你想到的不是在他们老去以后万事变迁的世界，而是会回忆起他们第一次见面的那个黄昏，这就是我想带来的故事。  
> 接下来我也没有什么想写的原著向脑洞了，官方这几年一直在搞事根本看不了，RV那是什么鬼。之后就慢慢写各种被晾在一边的AU啦，以后有缘再见。


End file.
